Escaping Hell
by x.autumn.leaves.x
Summary: Emmett,Hermione and Viktor are on their way to the Volturi in hope to ask for their help to defeat the Dark Lord.On their way a love triangle is formed.Will they be able to reach the Volturi or be stopped by Death Eaters along the way? Soz 4 crap summary.
1. Surrounded

**A/N**

**My first crossover!!! Hopefully you people will like this.  
Warning: I ask of you, if you don't like this, please stop reading and go away and don't flame.  
Warning no.2: Rating might change from T to M in later chapters**

**I think that I should explain what has happened before you start reading this chapter...**

**Voldemort has taken over most of Britain and a bunch of Death Eaters have surrounded the Gold Trio and the Cullens. Two thirds of The Golden trio and the Cullens were on their way to destroy Voldemort but got stopped along the way. Edward, Bella and Alice's powers seem to get weaker as they get closer to Voldemort and they realize that the farther they are from him the better it is for their powers to work. Ron is thought to have been killed by Death Eaters during an earlier encounter which is why he won't be mentioned until much later. The day before they are captured, Harry gives a bracelet to Hermione but doesn't explain what it is for.**

**Okay, I hope you understand what has already happened...**

**The story begins!  
**

**...  
**

Hermione watched the current situation with skin as white as snow as she stood in between two old trees. Four bodies lifelessly fell to the ground like a rag doll in front of her and she just stood there frozen, doing nothing. _Breath in, breath out, Hermione. _She thought as she tried to hold her fierce uncontrollable emotions in whilst trying to calm herself down._ Just breath in and breath out._

Rosalie, Esme, Neville and Seamus were just killed by Caius Warrington and Aleksander Montague whom both didn't seem to give it much thought. They didn't care whether the four lived or not, they just did as Lord Voldemort told them to.

"Leave them be!" Carlisle yelled desperately, begging with all the power he could muster up as he was thrown and locked inside a cage. He narrowly missed a spell fired at him by Montague. "Kill me instead- please! They don't deserve this- Kill me instead! Please! Leave them alone!"

"I'll kill you right now if I have to!" Montague hissed. He used the killing curse on Carlisle with a combination of a special powder to kill the Vampire, and soon enough, he died.

"I give orders! I say what happens around here!" a new Death Eater roared as he appeared out of the darkness. He removed his mask and thrusted it onto the ground with anger. Turning his attention to his left where five other Death Eaters stood, he smirked. "Well done, well done. Montague, Warrington, Pucey, Zabini and Malfoy... I'm impressed."

Hermione heard herself whimper as the new Death Eater glared at all of them with cold bloodthirsty eyes. He looked so desperate for blood and death, it was scaring her. Marcus Flint was a changed man.

"Potter and Cullen." he roared. "On your knees."

Harry and Edward did as they were told to although unwillingly. Even if Harry had his wand and Edward could move his feet, there was no point in fighting back since they were surrounded and outnumbered.

"Where is that Cullen boy? The huge one?" Flint suddenly asked dangerously. It was a question for everyone.

"He got away-" Draco started to say but was interrupted with a smack on the face.

"Don't let him get away next time!" Flint roared with a worried look. He lowered his hairy arm down. "The Dark Lord wants him." he muttered nervously.

Draco nodded with the same worried expression as he wiped the blood that was smeared across his face from the slap. He nodded slightly before smacking Alice and Bella.

"Weasley." Flint continued with a harsh tone as he looked at Ginny straight in the eyes. He gave her a devilish smile with a slight hint of lust. "Follow Pucey." he muttered.

One of the masked Death Eaters walked towards her in a fierce gait before grabbing her. He started to drag her off.

"Let me go!" Ginny screamed with a terrified expression. She tried to punch Adrian Pucey but nothing seemed to work. "Harry! Hermione! Guys! Help!"

Hermione gasped with a horrified look knowing exactly what Adrian Pucey was going to do. _Oh God! Merlin... Ginny.. _She thought as she felt herself fall to pieces. _Is this really the end? Has Voldemort won? Merlin... God...  
_

A new Death Eater suddenly appeared and walked over to Flint in a rather awkward gait. He appeared to be whispering something to Marcus and Marcus nodded. "Take her." He said with a sadistic look. "Have fun Bletchley."

Hermione realized what was going to happen to her too, as the new Death Eater, Miles Bletchley, walked towards her. She took a step backwards only to fall over from the charm that was keeping her feet firmly onto the ground.

Bletchley grabbed her arm roughly and tried to get a firm grip of her.

"Let me go!" she managed to scream through her fear and anger. She gave him her best glare in hope that it would break his posture. "Don't touch me." she hissed.

Miles Bletchley who hadn't taken his mask off yet seemed to stand still for a moment as if he were hurt, he then grabbed her arm and took out his wand.

"Don't be gone for long Miles. The Dark Lord's waiting." Flint growled with a slight amused tone. He then turned his attention over to Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. "Zabini, Malfoy, take these three Cullen girls over to the Dark Lord first. He is most interested in these three bitches."

Hermione watched as Blaise and Draco grabbed a hold of Alice, Bella and Renesmee. _What does Voldermort want with them? _She thought curiously whilst worried for them.

A pop was heard and immediately, Zabini, Malfoy, Alice, Bella and Renesmee were gone.

_Please be safe guys... Oh Merlin..._

An arm suddenly wrapped around Hermione's waist and she felt the heavy additional weight on her feet disappear. She heard a 'humph' as Bletchley suddenly lifted her over his shoulder. _I don't remember Bletchley being this strong... _Hermione decided not to make a huge show of 'let me go's' and 'no's!' as she was too tired from the fight that occurred only moments ago. As Bletchley started to walk, she noticed her wand flashing itself from his inside robe pocket. _Now if I could only get my wand... _She thought.

Bletchley seemed to be leading her away from the grassy field that she had just been in earlier. His arm was firmly gripped around her waist and one seemed to be sliding down to her gluteus maximus. She gasped and tried to smack his head. "Bletchley! If I had my wand with me, I would have hexed you to a year already!" she growled.

"Shut up." He muttered. Strangely he didn't sound as Death Eatery as Death Eaters would have sounded.  
He turned around a corner and started sprinting.

"What? Where are you taking me?!" Hermione asked as she felt her body move up and down. She could tell something was up and was starting to fear for her safety if she wasn't already in danger. Following her instincts she started to smack his back to get her to drop him.

"Can't explaining now." Miles Bletchley answered with such normality that her hits seemed to do absolutely nothing to him. He seemed to be struggling to speak though. "V-We Haf-Have to get as far as possible v-before the polyjuice potion stops v-working."

Hermione gasped. _Polyjuice potion?! Who are you?!_  
She tried to get a better look of his face but failed to as her head was facing behind of him.

"Accio Thunderbolt!" Miles Bletchley who was not Miles Bletchley suddenly yelled. A few seconds later, a broom was flying almost at lighting speed towards them. He started to get himself settled on.

"N- No- A- I" Hermione started saying.

"What?" Miles not Miles asked frantically.

"I'm scared of heights and flying..."

"Is this da time to thinking about that?" Miles not Miles asked irked. "V-We haf-having to getting out of here!"

Hermione suddenly felt herself fall as Miles not Miles dropped her. She landed on a sitting position in front of him and suddenly felt an arm go around her waist.

"I'll holding onto you, do not v-worry." Miles not Miles said. He then got the broom to start flying.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they flew together. "What about the others? Who are you!"  
She suddenly felt the hand that was holding her safely, grow bigger, the polyjuice potion was wearing off.

"Ve are going to safer place." Miles not Miles answered in a heavy accent. "Ve vill helping other vhen ve can later. Ve haff to getting out. I am thinking Harry has giving you something?"

Hermione nodded. Indeed Harry had given her a bracelet the night before but he hadn't told her why. "You haven't answered my last question." She suddenly said.

"Can you not figuring out?" Miles not Miles asked.

Hermione decided to take a breath in and when she did, she could smell the rain and freshly cut grass that reminded her of an old friend she hadn't seen since the Tri-Wizard tournament two years ago. "Viktor?" she said as she reminisced the happy days of before that seemed so far away. A chin settled on her shoulder and she could feel the breath of the masked man on her skin.

"It is me, Viktor." The masked man said in a sad voice. "I haff missing you."

"Oh Viktor..." Was all she could say as she lost her words. So much had had happened since he had gone and with Voldemort out creating havoc, she couldn't think straight.

"Ve vill going right now to Emmett Cullen." Viktor continued, trying to get a hold of himself. "Together, ve vill going to Volturi in Italy I believing."

"Why?" Hermione asked, it was the only word she could think of. She suddenly started to feel the urge to have a look at Viktor's face.

"Has Harry no telling you anything vhen he giving you the bracelet?" Viktor asked with slight annoyance. He was pissed.

"Nothing." Hermione replied as she closed her eyes. She opened them. "Was it something important?" she asked with a serious tone.

"Vell, the bracelet is for the Volturi. Ve going to them to asking for help to fighting Voldemort."

**A/N**

**First chapter xD Hopefully you people like it. **

**Reviews!  
**


	2. Emmett

"What!" Hermione yelled in shock. Her sudden outburst caused the broom to unbalance. "The plan is to ask THE VOLTURI for help?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! DO YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE?!"

"Shhh!" Viktor hushed nervously as his eyes darted around to make sure no one was following them. He got the broom to balance again and settled his eyes on Hermione's shouler. "Not so loud. Death Eater must not knoving vhere ve going. If they knoving, ve are how you say... doomed."

"Sorry, it was just unexpected." Hermione mumbled. She let the information soak into her. "The Volturi though? They-They..."

"I knoving." Viktor interrupted, his voice sounded worried. He sighed again, breath touching Hermione's shoulder. "But ve haff to asking them, ve haff no other choices."

Hermione suddenly thought about her friends being tortured in the most cruelest ways by the Death Eaters back in the plain. She felt horrible for being safe whilst they were not. "Why did you just save me?" Hermione asked Viktor solemnly. "Why not the others? Aren't they just as important?"  
She stopped feeling Viktor's breath on her shoulder as he stopped breathing.

"Vell..." He started to say. He had to choose his words carefully. "This vas plan, kind of. Vell, I vas supposing to get Harry and Alice as vell vut couldn't. Dumbledore saying get them too if possible. Only you were able to escaping since Death Eater not pay much attention to you."

"Was there any other reasons?" she continued as she slowly leaned back against his chest as she was too tired to sit up straight.

"Mayve." Viktor muttered quietly just enough for her to hear. He didn't seem to want to continue. His breath touched her shoulder again. "Ve here now."

Hermione nodded as the broom the two were on started to descend. Emmett Cullen suddenly came to her mind and started to wonder what he was like. "Is this where Emmett Cullen is?" She asked Viktor curiously. "I haven't met him before."

"He is a big muscle guy and nice like me also. Vut he is very tall." Viktor muttered as his feet touched the ground. He steadied the broom and balanced the two of them. "Do not vorrying although he maybe int..intime..."

"Intimidating?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow. She gulped.

"Da. Intimidating."

A rustle of bushes were heard behind them and a huge figure appeared. By saying huge would be an understatement, the figure was bloody tall. "Viktor? Is that you?" the figure asked in a deep voice that seem to match his massive height.

"Emmett." Viktor muttered back in greeting. His mask was still on so his expressions or moods could not be seen, but it didn't really matter for now.

Hermione took in Emmett's appearance with surprise. He had dark brown hair that curled slightly in a way that made him seem childish and his bright wide golden eyes made looked very omniscient. When she saw him smile, she saw several dimples appear on his masculine face which seemed to contrast his muscley build, it was cute in an awkward way.

"This must be Hormone Granger?" He said as he walked closer towards them.

Although he was massive and looked as if he weighed a lot because of his bulk, his steps made no noise. This surprised Hermione greatly.

"Its Her-mio-ninny." Viktor corrected, or rather tried to correct.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Granger. Hermione Granger."

"You can't say it right yourself, Viktor." Emmett joked. His eyes settled on Hermione face for a moment.

Viktor seemed to take the joke to the heart as he seemed to look slightly hurt by his sudden change of posture. His eyes wandered off somewhere.

"I think we should go to the hide out Viktor and I made now." Emmett suggested as he looked around. He looked at the two one last time before getting ready to go. "We'll rest today and start off to Italy tomorrow."  
He started to walk off somewhere and disappeared behind the many trees that surrounded them.

Viktor let his hand off Hermione's waist and hopped off his broom smoothly with great skill. Seeing that Hermione hadn't gone off, yet he tapped her shoulder. "Herm-io-ninny? Off vroom?"

"Right." Hermione mumbled. She seemed to remain silent for a moment as she found herself a little problem. "Erm I have a problem..."

"Vhat is vrong?" Viktor asked worriedly. He held the wood of the broom.

"I- My feet can't touch the floor." Hermione blushed.

"Oh." Viktor said. A hardly visible smile formed on his face but Hermione couldn't see it as it was covered by his Death Eater mask. "It is okay."

To Hermione's surprise, Viktor suddenly put his hands on her waist and lifted Hermione off his broom before setting her softly on the grassy floor.

"Okay, no?" He asked, his smile still hidden.

Hermione nodded with slight blush. "Thanks."

The two stood silently together for a moment whilst looking into each others eyes. It wasn't until Emmett called out that their eye contact broke.

"Ve shall going, da?" Viktor asked as he performed a charm on his broom. It shrunk and he put it inside his robe pocket.

He put his hand on the small of Hermione's back and started to lead the way. All Hermione could see were grass, trees, flowers, dirt, pebbles, rocks, stones and even more grass. "Where is it?" she asked after walking for what seemed like hours. "The hide out I mean?"

"You cannot see, no?" Viktor said. He paused for a moment. "You are not supposing to see."  
After walking some more he stopped and said, "Ve're here."

Hermione saw nothing else apart from a huge sequoiadendron that stood in between two huge rocks. She wondered why the gigantic tree was their hide out until Viktor walked through the tree. This was what Professor McGonagol was trying to explain to them a couple of months ago, a spell used to make people believe they were seeing something else then what is actually was.

"You are coming?" Viktor asked as he stuck his head out of the root of the huge tree.

Hermione nodded as she followed him in but stopped shortly after seeing the huge area before her, it was breath taking. Their hideout was nothing compared to what the Golden Trio had for a hide out as they went after Voldemort.

"Something wrong with the place?" Emmett asked as he sat himself down on a green settee. He picked up a remote control and turned the telly on.

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, no. Nothings wrong. Its just that... Well, this wasn't what I was expecting."

"I know." Emmett muttered smiling. "Viktor's magical skills are awesome."

Hermione couldn't help but look at his dimples that were literally telling her to look at them. They were the cutest dimples she had ever seen.

"Viktor, take that mask off." Emmett suddenly muttered annoyed. His dimples left him and an angered look plastered his face. "If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."  
His eyes turned incredibly dark.

Viktor knew what was upsetting him and took it off immediately. He whispered an apology.

Hermione wondered what had upset Emmett but decided not to question him. She let her eyes wander about the room.

As Viktor lay his mask on a low table, Hermione looked at his face. Much had changed since the Tri-Wizard Tournament two years ago and it seemed to take her by surprise. He had medium length hair that reached the bottom of his ears and had a fringe that went down side ways to the right. His eyebrows were less bushy and his crooked nose looked as if it had been broken some more from Quidditch or something. The only thing that remained the same were the way his eyes looked.

"Am I that good looking?" Viktor asked with a small smile that only Hermione could see.

_That would be the second thing that has remained the same. _Hermione suddenly thought, smiling herself. _His rare smiles..._  
She blushed furiously as she realized what Viktor had said. "Oh, um. Nothing. Thought there was something on your face..."

Viktor nodded and went to get a drink.

"Hermione, you should get some sleep." Emmett muttered interrupting her thoughts. "The fight with the bloody Death Eaters earlier on must of worn you out a lot, right? I see bags below your eyes and you look quite pale. I suggest that you should sleep."

Hermione nodded as she suddenly realized that she was actually quite tired. It was all thanks to Emmett's reminder of course. "Yeah, I am tired." she mumbled yawning.

Viktor conjured a bed with his wand, a huge bed. "You sleepy here Herm-io-ninny."

"What about you guys?" She asked as she couldn't find any other beds around the room. _Are they going to sleep with me on this bed!!!! _she suddenly thought frantically.

"I see that you have come to a conclusion that we two healthy handsome young men are going to sleep with you, eh?" Emmett asked with a playful look as he saw Hermione's expression.

Hermione blushed. "Well erm..."

"Don't worry." Emmett laughed as he looked at her chocolate brown eyes. "I prefer to sleep on the couch anyways. I actually don't sleep."

"What about Viktor?" Hermione asked still having her sudden conclusion in mind.

"He prefers to sleep on a branch." Emmett said casually. His dimples were visible again.

"You mean a tree branch?!" Hermione asked shocked. _Viktor sleeps on branches? Well that's new...  
_

"Yeah."

"Go to sleepy, Herm-io-ninny," Viktor said, after draining his drink. "You needing it. Ve haffing long day tomorrow."

Hermione did as she told to and slipped herself under the covers. In a matter of seconds, she fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N**

**This is the second chapter! What do you think? I hope this ones good...  
**


	3. Cry

**Emmett's POV**

"Emmett?" an accented voice called out.

"What?" Emmett replied as he did a 'few' push ups._ 98, 99, 100, 101, 102...  
_

"I go sleepy now," Viktor muttered. "See you in the morning."  
Without saying another word Viktor left through the entrance.

Emmett sighed knowing that he couldn't exactly 'sleep'. Being left alone, he decided to ponder on his thoughts.

A certain smell drifted about the room and reached his nose. The girl that lay underneath the covers was... deliciously intoxicating. It wasn't really her looks that had caught his attention, it was the way she smelt, it reminded him of a somebody.

The thing that was keeping him back from wanting her so much was thoughts of his dear love Rosalie. He had been informed of her death immediately as the blue stone he held in his pocket had turned red. The blue stone told him whether his 'other half' was alive, hurt or dead. Blue if alive, green if hurt and red if he/she were... dead.  
He remembered raining down dry tears- vampires couldn't cry. But when Hermione came... maybe he could start all over again.

He watched her and smelt the air as she moaned in her sleep. Her moan... It made him want to eat her so badly, every last bit of her. A few strands of hair fell down covering her face and without thinking, Emmett 'ran' to her and flicked the strands away. She made another moan and seemed to smile at him.

_You should stop doing that Hermione, _Emmett thought returning a smile. _You're so... desirable._

Hours had passed since he had flicked her hair away and he just sat on the settee watching her. She smelt so much like Rosalie it was hard to think.

Morning's light crept in through the gaps between the roots of the tree and Emmett gasped slightly as he saw his hand shimmer. _What will she think of me when she sees me like this? _he thought. _Wait... Has she met my family yet?_

He walked over to her and looked at her face, eyes settling on her rosy lips. Without thinking again, he placed a kiss that was just a bit over chaste. At that moment a huge wave seemed to hit his chest, feelings he had never had for Rosalie seemed to burst out of him. He gasped and looked at her face once again. "Wow."  
He heard footsteps coming and immediately sat back down on the settee.

"Morning, Emmett." a voice groaned, it was a man's voice.

"Morn, Viktor." Emmett replied. He was still watching Hermione.

"Still sleepy?" Viktor asked. He was asking about Hermione.

"Yeah." Emmett muttered. "She's had a rough day yesterday I reckon."

"Da." Viktor said, walking towards an area that looked like a kitchen. "She is tired. I cooking for us?"

Emmett nodded. "Thanks, but not for me." After a moment he looked at Viktor. "I'll be right back. I don't eat human food..."

Viktor nodded. He knew that Emmett couldn't exactly consume human food as it didn't fill his needs, he had learned about Vampires back in Durmstrang. "Vhen you back?"

"Three to four hours." Emmett replied. Without another word he left.

**Back to Hermione's POV**

Hermione's eyes were still closed but something had forced her to wake up. She could smell food, and for the first time in a long time, it smelt very inviting. As she got herself up she felt a tingle on her lips, it felt like she had been kissed. She immediately dismissed the idea as food kept coming to her mind. She got up from the huge bed that Viktor had conjured the other day and followed the smell, it led her to Viktor.

"You vaking?" Viktor said as he lay some food on the table. He looked up and her holding his trademark scowling expression. "Its nothing much vut I am thinking you vill like."

Hermione smiled. "Oh Viktor." she said almost breathless. "It is enough! This is enough to feed fifty people! Thank you so much!"  
Without a second thought, Hermione started to stuff food into her mouth with the spoon and fork that lay on the table.

"You are hungry." Viktor said with a small grin. He had never seen a girl eat so much before, but that would be because most of the girls he ever seen around him forced themselves skinny, thinking that he would like them. "You no eating?"  
He didn't need an answer as he could see Hermione was indeed very hungry, she looked as if she hadn't eaten properly for the last few weeks.

**Twenty minutes later**

Hermione dropped her spoon and fork and collapsed on her chair, she felt good and well fed._ That was delicious. _She thought as she remembered the sensation of heaven's food in her mouth. The flavors still lingered in her watery mouth.

"You looking happy." Viktor said.

Although his face held a scowling expression, Hermione could tell he was smiling widely somewhere deep inside. "Thanks to you." Hermione complimented.

He nodded. "Vell it is nice that ve are together don't you thinking?" Viktor said as he crossed his arms from where he stood.

Hermione noticed the way his biceps and triceps bulged and couldn't help but look at them, she couldn't find a way to tear her eyes away.

"It has been long time after all." He continued looking into her eyes.

Hermione nodded, finally tearing her eyes away. "It has been a long time.".  
The words 'long time' triggered her emotions. Memories of happy times from the past started to flood into her and she felt a tear escape her. She missed those days terribly as Voldemort was wrecking everything.

"Vhy are you crying?" Viktor asked, his tone immediately changing. Crying girls weren't his forte, but he had a feeling he knew why she was crying.

Hermione shut her eyes for a moment to try and calm herself down, when she opened them she saw Viktor standing in front of her.

"Her-mio-ninny," He said tenderly, his eyes never leaving hers. "If you needing to cry, cry."

Hermione suddenly found herself blinded from her tears albeit not wanting them to. She found herself crying for Harry, Ginny, Ron, The Cullens, her parents, literally everyone and everything that had happened. She blamed Voldemort for her tears.

"It is okay." Viktor continued as he took a few steps towards her. Their distance from each other was not any more than a few centimeters now.

She felt Viktor's arms go around her and felt them pull her towards her broad chest. She could hear his heart beating rather too quickly but it soothed her, it was like a lullaby.

"Cry Hermio-ninny," he continued, resting his cheeks on her now tamed bushy hair. "Cry."

**A/N**

**Third chapter xD  
**


	4. I've Got Competition

**Emmett's POV**

Emmett wiped the last traces of blood from his dimpled face and hands. He didn't want Hermione to see him like this, blood does frighten most girls... Right?  
He started to wonder if she had seen his family hunting... He'd ask her that later. He decided to get rid of the thought as he took in a breath of nature.

He smelt fresh grass... an aroma of flowers... _delicious blood_... fallen leaves... earth... _even more delicious blood._ He actually didn't really need to breath, he could hold his breath for all eternity if he wanted to, but smelling nature every now and then did help clear the mind.

He started to head back to base, running almost at the speed of light. He already missed seeing her face... her scent especially. He was about a kilometer away when he suddenly heard crying. It wasn't just anyone crying, but a girl's cry. What made things harder for him was the fact that the girl was Hermione. He started to panic, wondering if his super hearing powers were playing tricks with his ears. _Is she hurt?_ he thought as he stopped in his tracks. A much worse conclusion suddenly came to him. _Did the Death Eaters get her?! NO!!!  
_

He started to run again though faster than ever. He didn't want Hermione to cry, to be crying to be more exact.

As he got to the entrance, he stopped. He couldn't hear any rampage or anything, but he could hear a reassuring voice... an accented voice and small whimper. _What happened? _he thought as he stood still. _No commotion? Man's voice... _

Taking a deep breath, he took a peek through the entrance, obviously not wanting to interfere with what was going on, he was curious as to what was going on.

There in the middle of the 'living room' of their little hide out was Hermione and... Viktor. A small growl escaped his throat, the noise seemed to have lingered a second longer. _Looks like you've got competition..._ he thought to himself as he looked at the two, envious at the fact that Viktor had his arms draped around her protectively. He suddenly wished that he was in Viktor's position.

To clear his mind out, he decided to go for a quick 10 kilometer run which wouldn't take him more than five minutes.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione heard something that sounded like a footstep and gasped. Her sudden movement surprised Viktor and she felt the slight weight on her head disappear. "Did you hear that?" she asked, her face still facing Viktor's broad chest.

"Vhat hearing?" he asked, raising a eyebrow. "Only hearing crying from you." he answered with a reassuring look. He stroked her hair, comforting her.

"Never mind..." she mumbled. She looked up at Viktor who put a hand to her cheek, wiping a tear away. "Thanks..." she said, looking into his dark coloured eyes. "For letting me cry- on you, Viktor. You can let go of me now if you want-"

"I liking this position," Viktor said.

Hermione thought she saw a blush and saw his eyes look away from her for a moment. "Sure you do." she said with a grin. She felt Viktor's arms leave her, the warmth disappeared leaving her feeling a tad bit cold.

"Vhen Emmett coming, ve leaff immediately," he said, already beginning to pack with his wand. "Ve must getting to Volturi fast. Vizarding commin-ninni-ty-ty"

"Community?" Hermione said, feeling sorry for him that he had trouble saying some words. _At least he tries..._ she thought.

"Da. Comm-uninin-ty," Viktor said, frowning at his mistake. "Vizarding- commu- vhat you say - depending on us."

Hermione looked around the room and saw that already three quarters of everything that once was, was not there anymore. "You pack fast." She said surprised.

"Ve haff magic silly." He said. "Ve hurrying remember?"  
He minimized the settee and did something to it with his wand. "Vhy is Emmett so late?" he asked, it seemed to be to himself.

"Did someone say my name?" a voice suddenly asked. No footsteps were heard though as the new person entered.

Hermione turned her head around and saw a face smiling at her. "Your back," she said, staring at his dimples.

"Everything's packed?" Emmett asked, looking around the room in a detective like manner.

"Da," Viktor answered, putting his wand away. "Ve may leaffing now."

Hermione watched as the two men made for the entrance and looked at their differences. Viktor always held a scowling expression but gave her his rare smiles every now and then. He was quiet and a really good gentleman and always seemed to be there for her when no one else was. Looking at Emmett now, she tried to find his differences to Viktor. He smiled a lot more which was one of the major differences, but he smiled a bit too much. He seemed to be quite talkative and looked as if he wanted to kill her. This didn't frighten her one bit though.

"Aren't you coming?" Emmett asked, turning around. His dimples seemed to be making a show for her.

"I have a question," Hermione said, still standing exactly where she was. "How are we getting to the Volturi? It's all the way in Italy and we're in England. Nearly the whole of Great Britain has Death Eaters stationed." She stopped for a moment with a frown. "It won't be easy to get there... Will it?"

"It von't be," Viktor answered with a solemn look. "Ve haff to getting to a portkey... It vill take us near Volturi. It is not far from here but has Death Eaters near by."

Hermione heard Emmett grunt with annoyance. She wondered if it was either because of the Death Eaters or the fact that Viktor had answered before he did. "Oh," She mumbled. She walked towards the two men. "Let's go."

**A/N**

**Fourth chapter! How was it? **

**Review xD  
**


	5. Falling of the cliff

**Emmett's POV**

The three of them cautiously walked as they made their way to the port key through the dense forest. Emmett watched Hermione from the corner of his eye and could see the obvious frustration on her face. His Vampire instincts told him that she was worried about them, the port key, Death Eaters and... Basically everything. As they walked, he looked ahead of him to find that Viktor was walking quite quickly and was several meters ahead. Seeing that he was a good distance away from Hermione and himself, he decided to talk to her, uninterrupted. "Hey there," he whispered into her ear in a sultry voice.

She jumped from his sudden whispering and smacked him lightly on the arm with a smile. "Merlin!" she said putting a hand to her chest, "You scared me!"

Emmett smiled at back at her with his vampire charm turned on a hundred percent. He could smell the blood that was rushing to her cheeks and tried his best to ignore it fearing that he may 'accidentally' bite her. He looked at her in the eyes carefully and tried to read her emotions. "Sorry," he said, smiling.

Hermione smiled back at him and seem to stare at his face for a moment. Actually, a tad more than a moment. She looked extremely occupied and busy as her eyes scrutinized him with curiosity and... adoration?

Emmett gave her a confused look whilst feeling a tad bit of pleasure in his heart. He didn't care about what was making Hermione look at him like that, he just wished that she would continue to do so forever... He tried to get rid of the thought of biting her and transforming her into a vampire albeit the thought was tempting. She wouldn't want that... Seeing that she was busy looking at him, he decided to start a conversation. "So how are you so far?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm fine," she muttered. She seemed to take aback the sudden question by surprise as her eyes went wide for a moment. She looked away from him and thought for a moment before looking ahead of her. She sighed and frowned as if something was worrying her.

Emmett looked ahead to see what she was looking at. He saw the pathway that they were walking on, a lot of dirt, tons of rocks and stones, armies of trees, stupid grass and... _Viktor... _he thought as he saw him. Emmett growled just loud enough for vampires to hear narrowing his eyes with vexation. _Just had to be Viktor. _he thought.

"Just a little worried," she continued a few seconds later with a weak smile. She was still looking at Viktor although the frown had left her.

_Worried about him... _Emmett thought with jealousy boiling inside. He wondered what was so fascinating about the dark eyed mortal. He wasn't very good looking in his opinion nor was he as tall- Viktor was taller than an average human but he was taller. Viktor had a couple of flaws too, he had a slightly crooked nose that bent towards the left from the hundreds of times it had gotten broken. He also had many scars of his hand, arms and face. The one on his face was cool though Emmett had to admit. He felt suddenly angry that Vampires couldn't get scars. If he had a fading scar going down his eye like Viktor had...

"Do you think we'll make it to the Volturi in time?" she asked, scattering Emmett's thoughts.

Emmett could sense and taste her fear on his tongue, and it urged him to do something. He moved closer to her and nodded reassuringly making sure that he was not too close to her in case he bit her. "You've got me- and Viktor to help you," he said with a weak smile. He then leaned forward to have his face right next to hers. He could smell her blood really clearing now as well as her lavender aroma coming from her hair. He tried to hold his breath from the irresistible smell. "I- We're here to protect you..." he continued with a strained voice. "Whenever you need us,"

She blushed and looked away for a moment and started to whisper something to herself. She sounded frustrated and annoyed yet had a hint of pleasure.

Emmett smiled, hearing everything that she had said. He was suddenly glad that Vampires had good hearing senses, it did come in quite handy at times. _She finds my dimples really nice... And it's bugging her? _he thought, amused. _Definitely should smile some more..._

"Are we almost there?" Hermione suddenly asked, trying to ignore his face as much as possible. She kept herself busy by looking at her shoes as they walked.

Emmett nodded. "A couple more minutes I think," he said. He suddenly grabbed her and lifted her onto his broad shoulders. Touching her very skin was exciting him and causing his 'blood' to rsh, it was so soft and looked so deliciously inviting... he wouldn't mind taking one bite... _Emmett! _He yelled in his mind, screwing his face. _NO! You are not going to screw this up with her!_ Trying to ignore her smell, he could feel her body trying to control herself from giggling.

"Put me down!" she hissed albeit the giggles that were escaping her mouth. "Emmett! This is not funny!"

Emmett saw that Viktor had quickly turned around to see what the fuss was about. He watched as Viktor scowled with an annoyed expression before turning back. He could hear Viktor mutter something to himself, it was obvious that he was pissed and this pleased Emmet. Emmett then looked back at Hermione and saw that she hadn't seen Viktor look at the two of them, she was still trying not to giggle.

"Please Emmett!" she continued with a smile plastered on her face, the fear and worry that she had earlier was gone. "Put me down!"

Emmett did as he was told to and placed her in front of him, taking his time. "Enjoyed the ride?" he asked as the two continued to walk.

Hermione giggled. "No!" she told him with fake sternness.

A sudden loud noise broke their eye contact and Emmett saw Hermione jump from fright.

"Hide!" they heard Viktor hiss.

Emmett grabbed Hermione by the waist and dragged her with him to a nearby bush at the speed of light. He ducked behind it and settled the both of them carefully, making sure that no noise was made. He suddenly remembered that humans weren't as used to the speed that he had just taken as vampires. Hermione looked very dazed but Emmett thought that she looked cute. "Sorry," he whispered.

"I'm fi-" Hermione started to say. She suddenly looked like she was about to scream but a hand covered her mouth just in time. Hopefully it was for the right reasons.

Emmett growled at himself for not noticing that someone had just crept up on them. His very mistake just might end up getting them killed... He quickly turned to find that it was fortunately Viktor who had covered her mouth.

"Shh," he heard him tell her gently. "It's Viktor,"

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione calmed down straight away after finding out that it was Viktor who had covered her mouth. She could feel the warmth of his muscular body on her back as he brought her into what seemed like a protective hug since his spare arm had found a way to get on top of hers. Her skin tickled as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth, she felt him caress her cheek for a moment before completely dropping his hand. "Death Eaters," she heard him growl quietly into her ear.

"I thought I heard some giggling here," a voice muttered with displeasure as if on cue from the words 'Death Eaters'. "I think they're here."

_Zabini... _Hermione thought, recognizing his angel like voice. She tried to lift her head up a bit to see who else was there but Viktor prevented her from doing so by putting an arm around her and pulling her back down gently.

"Ve must be carful," he told her, whispering. "Ve get out of here quickly to port key."

"Who would giggle at a time like this?" another voice said, with an upper class annoyed voice. It was obviously a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy to be exact. "I think your mind's playing games with you," he continued in a tone of disgust. "The Dark Lord's scaring the knickers out of everyone." He laughed evilly before continuing. "Probably some Mudbloods..."

Hermione felt the wind on her skin from her left and turned her head around to see what had caused it as it was obviously not natural. Emmett was gone and had already made his way out to get to a safer route. The warmth on her back was suddenly gone and a hand seemed to slip into hers, holding it tightly yet with gentleness.

"Ve go," Viktor muttered before suddenly Apparating with her.

Hermione gasped as she felt the familiar tug. When they got to wherever Viktor had taken them, she looked at him and frowned feeling fear creep up on her again. "Why did you Apparate?" she asked worriedly, almost shouting. "Do you know how dangerous it is? They might find us after hearing the crack!"

Viktor sighed apologetically and looked harried. "Sorry, no choice. They could haff finding us and-"

"Enough with the chit chat and get a move on," Emmett interrupted abruptly.

Hermione felt Emmett's eyes on her for a second.

"The two Death Eaters probably figured out we were there and are on their way to get us. Move!" He was already five meters away by the time he had finished speaking.

Hermione followed after him with her hand still holding Viktor's, she wasn't bothered to let go. As they walked for about a minute, she noticed that the pathway that they were walking on was getting much more harder and less soil like. Turning around a corner, Emmett had brought them to a side of a cliff and she could see a magnificent view below them. _We must be getting near a town. _she thought, noting the slight brick like feel.

A loud crack was suddenly heard followed by a zap. Hermione saw a black burn on the floor and realized that a spell had been targeted on her. _Shit!!! _she thought, gasping.

"YOU THREE!" a voice hissed loudly. It sounded like it wanted to do heinous acts.

Hermione turned around and one of her fears were met and it kindled her. Malfoy and Zabini had got to them.

"The Dark Lord's put you three on his most wanted list," Draco Malfoy hissed. He lifted his wand up threatingly. "Means he wants you three dead! Now come here..."

"Daddy Voldemort making you do all the dirty work?" Emmett asked mockingly. He crossed his arms and tensed his muscles. "Feel sorry for you... hasn't he promoted you yet after all your hard work?"

"Shut up blood sucker!" Draco growled. He looked flustered and annoyed. "That's none of your business! I'm going to burn you alive- Incendio!"

Emmett dodged it in time and started to charge at Draco in a rugby game like way. He was so fast that after he had grabbed Draco, he was being thrown about to four different places in a second.

Hermione and Viktor fired numerous spells at Blaise Zabini who in turn fired back. Hermione heard Viktor mutter a spell she did not know. It resulted of Blaise being fired backwards by about twenty meters with an ice cage being made around him. She heard a sudden scream and found that Draco's ear had been ripped off as it landed in front of her.

"You filthy little leech!" he screamed out as blood poured from his head side. He pointed his wand at Emmett as he fell one knee to the ground. "Reducto!"

_What the hell? _Hermione thought as the spell did nothing to Emmett. She suddenly realized that it wasn't Emmett that he had pointed at but the huge boulder a couple of meters away.

It started to crack.

"Reducto!" Blaise suddenly yelled from where he was at. The ice cage that had been trapping him, broke. He then pointed his wand at Hermione. "Flipendo!"

Hermione was thrown backwards and landed near the edge of the cliff. She had let go of her wand and it was thrown towards where Viktor was.

"Lumos maximus!" Viktor yelled as he pointed it towards where Zabini, Malfoy and Emmett was.

The three were temporarily blinded but Emmett had managed to crush Malfoy towards the ground. Draco Malfoy was howling in pain.

Hermione tried to get up but suddenly heard a crack. _Oh Merlin! _She thought, fearing what was going to happen next. She knew she couldn't move as the slightest movement would cause the ground below her to give way. She could see Viktor and Zabini continuing to duel as well as Malfoy and Emmett. Emmett was obviously winning as Draco was pinned to the ground.

The boulder that had been cracking earlier suddenly exploded and the remnants of the former boulder started to roll towards her. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! _She screamed in her thoughts as the small bits of rock got to her. "Viktor! Emmett!" she screamed as the ground below her gave way as soon as it came in contact with the rocks. She felt gravity force her down and she was trying desperately to grab hold of the rocks at the side of the cliff as she fell.

**Viktor's POV**

"Hermione!" he yelled as he saw her fall. He looked at Zabini and swore seeing that there was no other way to end the duel. He pointed his wand at Zabini as he got himself up from the ground with a cut arm. Viktor felt horrible but he had to do it, it was the only way to save his love, Hermione. "Sorry boy," Viktor mumbled with pain in his voice. He hated ending people's lives. "Avada Kadavra!"

Viktor didn't bother to look at Blaise Zabini as he collapsed with a blank expression. He was running towards the side of the cliff and clearing his mind from what he was about to do. Thinking of nothing else but saving Hermione, he jumped and threw himself into a diving position.

"Viktor! What the he-" he heard Emmett yell furiously. But his voice was soon drowned out by the noise of air slapping his face. Viktor felt himself fall down faster and faster, it felt just like doing the Wronski Feint only without a broom and a result of possible death.

He could see Hermione still falling but nearing the ground. Her body looked so small and fragile, he felt scared. _Mislete Viktor! Mislete! (**A/N Think Viktor! Think!**) _he told himself angrily in Bulgarian. _Laino_! _Kakvo beshe doomata... (**A/N Shit! What was that word...**). _He swore some more not being able to remember the spell. He suddenly remembered that he had a broom and took it out of his pocket as fast as he could. He quickly enlarged it with his wand and got himself on before speeding down towards Hermione. He prayed to God that he would be able to reach her and quickly thought about the life he could have with Hermione if he saved her. He sped down faster and faster with his broom and went under Hermione, catching her with his arms bridal style. "Hermione!" He breathed, looking at her with relief and shock that he had caught her just in time.

She looked at him with a terrified and paled expression before looking up towards the heavens as if to thank them. She suddenly screamed, eyes bulging from its sockets. "Viktor! Heads up!" she screamed. She snatched his wand from his hand before he could do anything and started screaming out spells. "Reducto! Reducto! Impedimenta! Mobiliarbus!" She suddenly looked at him again, still having the terrified expresion. "Shit! Viktor! There are too many rocks!" She looked at him impatiently, almost begging. "Get us out of here!"

Viktor did as he was told to and swore at himself for not looking out for the rocks that were falling. He was too preoccupied with thoughts of saving Hermione that he hadn't noticed anything else. When he had gotten several meters away from the potential damage, he stopped his broom.

He suddenly felt Hermione's arms slither around his neck, forming itself into a ring. She hugged him tightly and started crying into his chest. "Oh Merlin Viktor..." she mumbled, sniffling. "You saved my life! Oh my God... Thank you so much... I was so scared- I thought I was going to die..." She let go of him before continuing. "Thank you so much Viktor... Krum." She suddenly leaned forward, closing her eyes. She kissed him.

Viktor breathed in and held his breath. He was surprised by Hermione's sudden move but felt pleased, kissing her was like feeling eternal happiness. Her kiss was melting him and it was making him feel like jelly. Her rosy lips were so soft and sweet, it tasted better than winning Quidditch games. He started to feel heat rise as he clung on to her, hugging her tightly not wanting to let go. He heard her moan his name making a certain part of his anatomy move. She suddenly broke the kiss and looked at him and he stared back at her.

"I didn't think that you'd jump after me," she told him, wiping her tears. "Merlin..."

Viktor lifted up his hand to help her wipe them away. He let his thumb trace her tear.

"You could have killed yourself in attempt to save me..." she continued, frowning slightly, touching his hand with hers. "I'm such a fucking-"

Viktor shushed her, placing his finger on her lips. "Don't say that," he muttered, smiling weakly. "You are not," He let go of her, placing her into a sitting position on his broom. He then hugged her once again. "I'm just glad that you are safe."

**A/N**

**Longest chapter yet! Was it good? Took me while to write Emmett's bit as well as Viktor's... I've been thinking of writing a sequel to this so... Not giving the details xD  
**

**Review xD  
**


	6. Portkey

**Emmett's POV**

"Viktor! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Emmett yelled as he saw Viktor jump off the cliff. "Jesus Christ! You're going to get yourself killed!"  
_Why is he trying to kill himself, jumping off the ruddy cliff like that? _he thought curiously, albeit falling in love with the idea. He smiled for a moment, imagining life without Viktor Krum, just him and Hermione alone... He then remembered that he had heard Hermione shout both his name and Viktor's with such desperate need... _Did she fall off the cliff?! _his thoughts started to scare him as he looked at the cliff side again. He then realised that Viktor had jumped after her and cursed himself for not doing so. He turned to face Draco who was bleeding heavily and growled at him with a furious expression, deciding to lay his anger out on the blond boy. "Having fun?" Emmett asked him maliciously.

Draco smirked whilst having a pained expression. He was clutching onto his leg and breathing heavily as he looked back at him with effort. "The Dark Lord will get you soon!" he told him almost proudly through trying to breath. "He's wanted you for a long time... The best and horrible Cullen he called you... He wants you so bad-"  
He then clutched onto his many cuts on his arms and cried out in pain.

"Jesus, Malfoy," Emmett muttered, walking up to him slowly. Emmett's sudden malicious and horrid thoughts left him as he looked at the young man. Killing wasn't right whether the person was horrid or not... _I don't kill... Father wouldn't want me to kill people... _ "I'm not going to kill you, it's inhuman," he mumbled, unlike himself.

Draco faked a laugh and stared at Emmett with a curious yet angry expression. "Yeah right," he coughed out. "Stupid leech, I don't believe you,"

Emmett ran up to him at the speed of light. Grabbing his neck, he lifted him off the ground and glared at him. "Don't try me or I'm going to," he hissed with bloodthirsty eyes.

Draco spat at his face in disgust in attempt to hide his fear. "I'm not scared of you, Cullen," he forced out of his bleeding mouth, whimpering slightly. "Filthy bloodsucker!"

Emmett added a little pressure to his grip and glared at him. "If you're not careful Malfoy, I'm going to tear your voice box out... then your stupid little heart."

Draco looked at Emmett worriedly for a moment but quickly erased it with a look of determination. "Not before I kill you," he hissed as he reached for his wand.  
When he found that it wasn't in his hands anymore he looked startled.

Emmett laughed and threw Draco a few meters away. "Malfoy, I want you to give your Master a message," he said, whilst wiping a blood smear from his porcelain skin. "Tell him, once we get to where we are going, he's dead. Tell him he doesn't know what- who he's up against,"

"That's two messages," Draco Malfoy said after coughing up some blood.

Emmett growled causing him to flinch. "Don't joke you stupid boy,"  
He walked over to Blaise Zabini's lifeless body and lifted him up after looking at the poor boy's face. _You would have done well on our side, _he thought. _Stupid boy..._ He then threw the body towards Draco Malfoy. "His father and mother would want their kid back," Emmett said monotone.  
He then glared at Draco. "You owe me now, Malfoy,"

He looked at him with confusion then coughed up some more blood, when he stopped, he looked at Emmett. "I don't owe you anything!" he said.

Emmett smirked at Malfoy's comment. "Death bond Malfoy, I 'saved' your life, I thought that all wizards knew about it, appears not to though."

Draco flinched again and nodded understanding what Emmett had meant. He then looked at Emmett determinedly. "My wand please?"

Emmett snapped it in half before throwing it to him.

He picked his snapped wand and gave Emmett a curt nod before Apparating with Blaise Zabini's lifeless body.

Emmett looked at the ground for a moment to look at the damage their small battle had made. A lot of the grass that had once been was either burnt or completely destroyed. Many of the trees had cuts in them and the small road was quite damaged, it was as if it were never there. He suddenly saw a wand on the floor and picked it up. _Oh um. _he thought, inspecting it. _It's Hermione's! ... HERMIONE!!!  
_

He ran over to the edge of the cliff to see if Hermione and Viktor were all right. To be honest, he only cared about Hermione and wouldn't have cared if Viktor had died in attempt to save her. As he got to the edge, he was taken aback when Viktor's face suddenly appeared in front of his. "What the fuck, Viktor!" he hissed, taking a step back in surprise. "Watch the hell you do!"  
He noticed brown wavy hair behind Viktor and sighed with relief. Hermione was all right. He then growled at the fact that Viktor had saved her instead of him. To get rid of his sudden angry thought, he decided to start talking again. "Is Hermione all right?" he asked, worriedly through clenched teeth.

Viktor nodded with a stiff smile. "Behind me, she is okay," he said, also sounding relieved.

Emmett tried not to make his jealousy obvious and looked away from the two of them who were sitting so closely together on the 'flying stick'. "We should start heading to the Port Key," he mumbled stiffly.  
He saw Viktor nod as he got off his broom. And from the corner of his eye, he could see him help Hermione off the broom, with his hands on her waist that Emmett so desperately wanted to touch. He growled as low as he could just in case they heard him and started to walk. _Oh, Rosey.. Is it right for me to be in love with this mortal? _he thought, asking his late wife a question. _She reminds me of you so much... so delicious... Smells so good and so tempting to scr-  
_

"Is the portkey far from here?" a sweet voice asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Emmett didn't need to turn his face around to see who it was, he could smell her. He smiled knowing that she was standing right next to him instead of next to the stupid mortal a few meters behind of them and felt his 'heart' leap. "No," he said, clearing his throat nervously. "Just a quick jog will get us there,"

He smiled inside as he saw a small smile appear on her pale face. _Must have had a fright falling off the cliff... _he thought as he saw her abnormally white face. He suddenly had an urge to caress her rosy cheeks, to tell her that she was safe with him, and that everything was okay. He let his brown eyes linger on her brown ones for a moment before looking ahead of him with a smile. He wondered what his life would be like with Hermione, if the war hadn't happened... He shook his head. Without the war, he wouldn't have met her or any of the other wizards. "We're almost there," he told her.

As the two continued to walk side by side, he suddenly remembered that he was till holding Hermione's wand. "Oh, by the way," he mumbled.

"What?" she asked as she looked at him curiously.

"You're wand," he answered, smiling.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, accepting what he was giving her. "Thank you so much!"

**Hermione's POV**

He was a nice guy she had to admit, he always seemed to be worried about her, she could tell from the expression on his face. As the two walked side by side, she turned around to find Viktor smiling at her through his dark eyes. _His eyes... _She felt her face heat up when her eyes rested on his lips and immediately turned back feeling extremely hot. She hadn't meant to kiss him right after he had saved her life, it had just... happened. She hoped that Viktor hadn't taken it the wrong way... It was a way to thank him you could say...

She sensed Emmett stiffen up next to her. "What?" she asked as she watched him, still feeling hot. "Something wrong?"

"Are you blushing or something?" he asked, covering his nose with his hands. "The blood, it smells really clear... A bit too clear. Could you step away from me for a minute or so? Blood-"

She felt her cheeks heat up some more then felt angry for doing so. _Emmett's a vampire! Of course you shouldn't blush right next to him!! He's going to be tempted to eat you!!! _she told herself angrily. "Oh my God!" she said quickly. "I'm so sorry! I forgot- Alright."  
She slowed down her pace and let Emmett walk a little ahead of her who looked relieved. She then blushed some more when she saw a small glimpse of his dimples when he turned around to look at her. _Stop blushing Hermione! _she yelled at herself in her mind. _You're torturing him!_

"Are ve almost there he say?" a voice suddenly said just behind her.

Hermione turned her head to her right to find Viktor standing next to her. She nodded. She then quickly looked away to try and avoid seeing his lips. _Great! _she thought frustrated but smiling at the same time. _If I look at Emmett, I start to blush because of his absolutely adorable dimples- If I look at Viktor, I blush even more because of his sweet tasty lips..._

"Hermione?" Viktor said with slight worry in his voice. "You troubled?"

Hermione didn't know how to respond and made a humming noise for an answer. She then stopped walking for a moment and grabbed Viktor's burly arm. "Wait-" She saw from the corner of her eye that Emmett had stopped walking. _Damn it, Emmett! _she thought a little frustrated. _Keep walking please! _"-I need to talk to you about something."

Viktor looked at her curiously and raised an eyebrow. "Something is vrong?" he asked.

Hermione smiled for a moment. "Do you always have a conversation by asking a question each time? Actually, let me put it this way. Do you always answer a question with a question?"

Viktor gave her a small smile and chuckled. "You are asking question now, no?"

"You're doing it again!" she cried out, giggling.  
She saw from the corner of her eye that Emmett had started walking again and sighed with relief. She knew for a fact that Vampires had good hearing, so she didn't really want Emmett to hear what she was about to tell Viktor. She took out her wand from her pocket and pointed it at herself.

"Vhat are you doing?" he asked her with slight fright in his voice.

She rolled her eyes, amused. "You're still talking in questions," she said. "I'm going to perform a spell so that no one can hear what I'm about to tell you,"

"Vhy is that?"

"You're still asking questions!" she mumbled before performing a spell that would only allow Viktor to hear what she was saying and what he was saying just her. She sighed. "All right-" she looked at his dark eyes and then his lips and suddenly longed to kiss him again. She quickly shook her head and determinedly looked at his dark eyes, trying to ignore the urge in her to snog him sensless. "Viktor... The kiss earlier on. I didn't mean to... Can you just take it that it was a 'thank you' kiss? A friendly kiss? Please?"

Viktor looked at her solemnly and seemed to go extremely quiet. He looked hurt.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking away from him for a moment. She found her eyes crawling back to look at his eyes again. "It's just that with this war... I don't know if I can start a... To fall in love."

"But that kiss vas different to friend kiss, no?" he said, before looking like he had regretted saying it. "No, you are right," he muttered. He then smiled at her. "I am talking in questions again,"

Hermione smiled back at him softly. "Thank you for understanding,"  
She gave him a hug and she felt his burly arms wrap themselves around her. She sighed.

"Just don't do anything that vould cause me to vant to kiss you," he suddenly said.

Hermione looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked.

He looked into her orbs as he spoke. "You seem to haff this ability to making young healthy men like me to vant to kiss you so much," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

He nodded. He then leaned forward causing her to give him a questioning look.

"I though I told you not to-" But she was interrupted by him.

"-I haff a feeling it's not just me who... loffs you-" he paused for a moment and looked at her determinedly. "-I admit it, I loff you again," he said, starting to blush furiously.

Hermione looked up at him and felt his hands on her waist. "Oh," was all she could say as she tried to take in the sudden information.  
She then thought about what Viktor had said. _'I haff a feeling it's not just me who loffs you. I admit it, I loff you again,' _She focused her thoughts on his first sentence and gasped. She looked up at Viktor's face looking slightly white. "D- Does Emmett also-"

He nodded. "I haff a feeling he does," he said. "The way he looks at you and everything is the same as vhen a man loves a voman-" he then frowned for a moment. "-But his is a bit different. he is vampire, he looks at you like he vants to kill you-" He looked into her eyes with sudden worry and placed his hand on her cheek. "-I don't vant him to kill you,"

Hermione gave him a smile as he let his hand off of her waist and cheek. "He won't kill me Viktor," she assured him. "Emmett is strong enough to hold himself away from trying to kill and eat me or whatever-" She placed her hand on his for a moment. "He won't,"

**Viktor's POV**

He nodded and tried to keep his thoughts away from what Hermione had told him. She wanted to stay 'friends' with him until the war was over and he decided to accept her wish. He looked up at Emmett who seemed to look quite stiff as he walked and he scowled at him as he wondered if Hermione would tell him the same thing. It was a good thing though if she did, it meant that he still had a chance to get her after the war.

"Around the corner is the portkey," he heard Emmett suddenly say.

"Oh, finally!" he heard Hermione say, ending with a sigh. "That took us so long!"

Viktor looked at Hermione for a moment and let his eyes slowly go down her body. He felt blood rush to his face as he looked and he tried to tear his eyes from her. But when he reached her legs, he saw blood. "Hermione, you're bleeding," he said, taking her arm in his hand.  
He whipped out his wand and quickly cleaned her up. He then saw a couple of cuts. _Must be from the fall._

"Oh," Hermione said, looking down at her legs. "I didn't realise I was bleeding,"

"It is because of so much happening, I am thinking," Viktor said, letting her arm go. He quickly healed her cuts with a spell. "Ve catch up with Emmett now, portkey is around corner,"

He jogged over to Emmett with Hermione, who was already standing by a tree. "Vhat is the portkey?" he asked, as he looked around the area.

Emmett opened his mouth to answer. "We're supposed to look for a rubics cube, buried near this-" he pointed at the ugly tree. "Tree. After that, we'll be somewhere in Italy a couple of kilometers from the Volturi."

Hermione seemed surprised. "Aren't we going to be arriving at the Volturi's home or something?" she asked.  
She looked annoyed.

"No, unfortunately," Emmett told her. "Portkeys, Apparation or any means of travel is completely blocked off by the Volterra, where they live. We have to walk there,"

Hermione moaned tiredly.

"Ve look for this... roobeeks cube now?" Viktor said, flinchign slightly. He hated pronouncing things wrong. "Vhat is a roobeeks cube?"

"Oh," Hermione said, looking at him understandingly. Her eyes looked warm. "It's this muggle toy where you-"

"-It's this thing you play with and stuff," Emmett interrupted. "Just look for a colourful cube and we're done."

Viktor nodded at him scowling then looked at Hermione and smiled.

After about a minute, Emmett had managed to find the 'roobeeks' cube. It was under a lily flower. He had thought that it was under a lily flower because he had a sudden thought of Harry's mother Lily. "You know how to activate this?" He asked Viktor and Hermione. It was more of Hermione than him really.

Hermione nodded and took out her wand. "Step back from it," she commanded as she pointed at it. "We have to touch it at the same time, otherwise someone's going to be left behind."

Emmett smirked a little, like he was having a malicious thought.

"Portus!" Hermione said.

The lily flower started glowing a luminous blue. It was quite a beautiful thing to watch.

"Alright, I've activated it," Hermione said, putting her wand back in her pocket with a triumphant look on her face. "At the count of three we all touch it. Okay? One... Two... Three!"

Viktor reached for the lily flower at the same time as Hermione and Emmett. He had to slow down his reflexes because of his fast seeker reflexes. He felt a sudden tugging behind his navel and felt himself being lifted of the ground violently. He could hear Hermione screaming beside him and trying in desperate attempt to grab at something that would hold her still. He turned his head around and saw Emmett looking the most frightened he had ever had in his life. He looked even more pale than possible it was quite frightening to actually watch him.

"Is this how this thing works?" he yelled frightened. "'Cos this is frigging scary! Jesus Christ! You wizards and witches are crazy!"

Viktor suddenly felt himself come to a abrupt stop of flying upwards. _Shit..._ His body started falling down a bit too fast but he was used to it. This was nothing compared to the Wronski Feint.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Hermione screamed terrified. "Tell Dumbledore to use a different object next time please! Merlin!"

As they were about to hit the ground, Viktor followed his instincts. He let his arms out and caught Hermione in his arms bridal style just before she hit the ground. He heard a thud behind him, obviously Emmett.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered as he placed her down.

Viktor gave her a nod.

"We should be on our way now," Emmett moaned, getting himself up.

**A/N**

**New chapter! How was it? Sorry for late update! If there are any typos, mistakes etc please tell me.  
**

**Review xD  
**


	7. Wand: Light Movement

**Emmett's POV**

Taking a breath of Italian air cleared his mind immediately. The fast but rather annoying journey to get to Italy had been irritating in a way, he was never going to travel by Portkey again. As he walked, he could 'feel' the gentle wind against his skin, it was comforting. The temperature in Italy was much better than the temperature back in the UK he had to admit, it was much more warmer. Looking around the field they were in, he suddenly thought, _The last time I came here, I was with Rosey... _

"Merlin!" Hermione suddenly cried out. She was shivering from head to toe. "Why is it so cold here?"

Her comment confused Emmett, he had thought that the temperature was perfect. "Are you cold?" he asked, watching her as she trembled.

She glared at him in a way as if he had been mocking her. Her lips moved violently as she said, "Y-Y-Yes."

"It appearing that Voldemort haff playing vith the veather." Viktor said, looking up at the sky. He wasn't shivering like Hermione. "It's summer but snoving?"

_Viktor's right, _Emmett thought, as he too, looked up. Tiny flecks of snow were slowly falling to the ground and it seemed as if there were more to come. A thought suddenly came to him, making him growl, he had a feeling that there was going to be a blizzard. "Hermione?" he said.

"W-W-What?" she asked, frowning at her summer wear. She was wearing shorts and a thin top, so obviously she was going to freeze.

"I have a feeling that there is going to be a blizzard," he said, ignoring Viktor for a moment who was watching him carefully. "I think we should find a cave or something to stay in, maybe a village nearby."

She scowled for a moment and glared at the ground, Emmett had to choose his next words carefully. "Why can't we go straight away to the Volturi?" she asked. "What was the point of coming to Italy again? It's not far from here! Emmett! Please!"

"They don't like the presence of Vampires in their city without a reason to. They don't really know why we're here yet. We'll need to go tomorrow. Going now will do us no good-" Emmett looked up at the sky and frowned. "The snow is starting to get heavier. We better find a place to stay- just out of the city."

"Damn it," she mumbled, fumbling with her wand.

An idea hit Emmett as he looked at her wand. "Conjure a coat or something with that stick of yours?" he said. "You know 'magic' and your the best of your generation apparently."  
He was taken aback by the sudden glares he received from Hermione and Viktor, he had thought that his idea had been good, what had he said wrong?

"It's a vand!" Viktor growled, clenching his fists as he held his wand. "Not a stick! Don't insult us vizards and vitches! I am sure ve haff a longer history than vampires!"

"Whatever," Emmett said, glaring at Viktor through his eyes. _What does he know, I have lived way longer than you._ He turned back to face Hermione. "Just conjure it if you're cold. I'm only saying that because I am worried about you."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks. Good idea."  
She whipped her wand out and mumbled a spell to conjure something warm for her to wear, but nothing happened. She tried again and still nothing conjured. "What the- I never failed a spell before!"

"I'll try," Viktor said, looking somewhat worried all of a sudden.  
He said the same spell but nothing happened. "There is something vrong vith our vands I belieff."

Emmett looked at the two, surprised yet pleased. _Finally... Always the wizards and witches who could do anything... looks like they can't. _"Why isn't it working?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione moaned, rubbing her arms to keep warm. "It's so cold..."

"I am thinking that Voldemort has got something to do vith it," Viktor suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Emmett and Hermione asked at the same time.

Viktor looked at Hermione surprised. "I thought you vould knoving- In each country, in each Ministry of Magic, there is a special light that gives the vand it's life. If it is moving from it's position, every vizard's and vitches vand von't vork properly unless it touches the special light. It may perform a few spells like vater but nothing complex. Apparently, conjuring something warm to wear is complex..."

Emmett's jaw dropped. The magic world was really confusing, there were so many complicated things. He looked at Hermione for a moment and wanted to hug her to keep her warm, she would want that.

She collapsed to her knees and looked as if she was going to burst into tears. She never looked this depressed before. "I'm going to freeze to death here... No magic until light..."

Emmett watched her as she lay on the floor with pity. She looked so tired and fragile, he really wanted to hold her. Without thinking, he lifted her up and held her on his back. "Viktor, let's go find us a cave."  
There was a moment of silence as Emmett and Viktor walked side by side, Hermione hadn't said a word yet and this pleased Emmett.

"Can you put me down?" she suddenly asked.

"Why?" he asked. _You look so tired..._ "Aren't you tired?"

"I am but... Your skin is incredibly cold..."

Emmett dropped her immediately and she fell to the ground with a thud. _MY SKIN! Why didn't I think properly. _He looked at Hermione who was on the ground and suddenly realised that he had just dropped her. "Sorry! My bad!"

She picked herself up and rolled her eyes. "Just find me a cave or a village and I'll forget you ever dropped me."

After a couple of minutes, the three of them found a cave and went inside. Emmett quickly brought them some wood and lit a fire to warm them up. He smiled as he found Hermione nearest to the fire, she looked extremely beautiful by it, almost unreal. _Don't catch her hair on fire, _he thought as he watched her. _It's beautiful as you are.  
_

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione was pleased that their wands allowed them to conjure a sleeping bag, at least it was something that could keep her warm.

"Viktor? Why are you taking your shirt and pants off?" she heard Emmett ask. "Aren't you cold?"

"Not really. This veather is nothing compared to vhere I come from," Viktor said as the sound of something dropping was heard. "My clothes are vet so I might get a cold."

Hermione blushed when she saw Viktor in his boxers and immediately turned around. _Merlin..._

"Hermione," Emmet said, suddenly right next to her. "Aren't you going to take your clothes off?"

She slapped him hard on the face only to cringe back in pain. "You pervert! No way!"

He looked offended for a moment then laughed. "I didn't mean it in that way really... But your going to get a cold if you keep your wet clothes on in this freezing weather." he said. "Viktor's taken his off- you can keep your bra and stuff on."

_Why are girls being half naked all boys ever think about? _she thought, starting to fume. But he was right, she was going to get a cold. "Both of you, turn around, I am going to change."

The two looked upset but did as they were told to.

She quickly took her shirt and shorts off and hung them to dry and quickly went under the covers of her sleeping bag. She thought she saw Emmett take a peak of her. "I'm done." she said.  
She suddenly felt like she was dying, without her clothes on, the temperature looked as if it had dropped another few degrees._  
_

Emmett suddenly dragged her sleeping bag and herself closer to the fire and lay her a good thirty centimeters away. "You looked cold," he said. "Thought that you would like to be closer to the fire."

"Thanks." Hermione mumbled.

He nodded for a moment and just watched her. His dimples were showing up again. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. "To keep you warm."

Hermione knew that when it was cold, two bodies together would make more heat and decided to agree. She wasn't exactly in a position to say no, she was cold. She let him slip into her sleeping bag and immediately screamed when his skin came in contact with hers. "SHIT!" she screamed out. "EMMETT GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

He scrambled out and watched her with a pale expression. He looked frightened. "What?"

"You and I both forgot how cold your skin was... is" She said, feeling colder than ever.

There was a strange silence for a moment as the two looked at each other. "I'm sorry." he said.

"It's alright," she muttered, looking into his golden eyes. "I'll just freeze to death."

He looked incredibly apologetic and mumbled something about being sorry and sat himself next to Viktor who was watching the fire with fascination.

"Why aren't you cold?" she asked him. "It's probably minus ten degrees or something."

"I swim in vaters like this for training," he said. "So I got used to it."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. _Tonight.. I will die. _She was seriously cold, the coldest she had ever been, without her wand's magic, she felt helpless. She was probably going to die from cold soon.

She continued to watch Viktor and could see the reflection of the fire in his dark eyes, it was beautiful. The fire was causing shadows to appear all over his muscular build, it was then she realised exactly how toned he was. "Viktor?" she said.

He raised an eyebrow for an answer.

She blushed for a moment when she saw his abs and well toned body. He looked really fit. "Nothing."

He laughed. "Okay."

She saw Emmett whisper something to Viktor and wondered what the two were talking about. It was probably about her and her amount of clothing. "Can you lie with me?" she suddenly asked. "I'm really cold and since Emmett can't help me..."

Emmett seemed to have gone stiff for a moment and clenched his teeth. "I'll go for a hunt." he mumbled.  
He ran out.

Viktor nodded and walked over to her and she felt herself blush even more. _HE'S ONLY IN HIS BOXERS FOR GOD'S SAKE!! ... At least I know the war hasn't affected my hormones..._ He slowly slipped himself next to her and lay very still.

"C-Can you hug me?" she asked, hoping that she wasn't asking for too much. "It's cold."

He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his beating heart, beating with such normality even at this weather. "Better?" he asked, barely audible.

Hermione nodded into his chest, she was already starting to feel very warm. "How do we get our wands to work again?" she asked, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "If our wands were working properly, we wouldn't need to do this."' 'Although it's quite nice' she almost added.

"Ve vill needing to going to Italian Ministry of Magic. Ve finding their light and recharge our vand," he said, into her ear. "Normally, ve don't need to recharge because the light is in the right position, hitting this invisible satellite made by vizards and vitches millions and millions of years ago. It sending the energy out to everyone's vand."

Hermione pressed herself closer to him for more heat, her fingers unknowingly trailed his well toned abs up and down and her legs brushed against his. "You're hot." she whispered.

"Excuse me?" he said.

Hermione blushed. _Did I just say that? _"You're hot, you're making me warmer," she said quickly. "In heat sense of course not in the sexual attractiveness of a person."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a forced sultry look. "Oh really?" he joked. "I thought I vas good looking- according to my many fan girls anyvay."

Hermione's eyes widened. "OH NO!" she cried out. "I didn't mean to say you weren't hot. You are- I was just meaning to say that you provide me a lot of heat, if that makes any sense."

He thought for a moment. "Maybe."

She started giggling and snuggled closer to Viktor, he was incredibly warm.

**Viktor's POV**

He couldn't believe that he was actually holding Hermione in his arms. She was incredibly small in arms and seemed to look just perfect there.

"Will we go to Volterra first or the Italian Ministry of Magic?" she asked.

He could feel her breath against his skin, tickling him. "That depends... I am sure that the Volturi are not to be trusted, ve vill be needing our vands to protect ourselves, they may not be like Emmett-" He looked at Hermione for a moment in silence."-We'll haff to talking to Emmett about this."

"What about me?" a voice suddenly said, walking into the cave.

It sucked that their wands couldn't work anymore, protection charms couldn't be made.

"Emmett?" Hermione said.

"Hello, I'm back." he said. "Brought us some food too."

Viktor could feel Hermione's slightest of movements and stopped moving.

"Great!" she said. "Can you cook for us though? I'm starting to feel better now that I am warmer."

Emmett nodded before saying. "What were you two on about about me?"

Hermione sighed. "We were talking about whether we should go to the Volturi first or the Italian Ministry of Magic."

He looked confused. "Why? I thought you were in a hurry to see the Volturi."

"Ve are only concerned for our safety, Emmett," Viktor said. "And ve needing our vand's powers back too."

He sighed, as he started to cook what looked like meet. "Then this Ministry of Magic first?"

Hermione nodded.

He nodded.

There was a moment of silence again and the sound of snow falling got louder. Emmett had been right, a blizzard of some sort was coming.

Looking at Hermione again, he found that she was asleep.

"Is she asleep?" Emmett asked, stiffly.

Viktor nodded.

"Good, she did look very tired. You lucky bastard."

Viktor pretended to look confused. "Vhat do you meaning to say?"

"I wish that I could do exactly what you're doing for her now. You don't know how lucky you are."

"Bad points of being a vampire," Viktor said.

Hermione made a slight moan and moved in closer to him, he hugged her tightly.

"When we meet the Volturi and get them to agree with us, to help. Do you really think the war will be over?" Emmett asked, turning over the meat.

"I thinking so," Viktor said, as Hermione's leg brushed his. "The Volturi are quite powerful in your vorld, no? Vith vampires on our side, ve may beat them."

"Meat will be done soon," he muttered.

Viktor nodded. "But I fear something you may not like."

"What?" he asked.

"They haff got verevolves on their side."

Emmett growled. "Jacob Black had been alright... Every other werewolf had just been a pain the the ass."

"Do you know vhich vay is to Ministry of Magic?" Viktor asked. "Our vands may not tell us because of the light movement."

"Which city or town?" he asked.

"Milan." Viktor said.

"That's a good thing then," Emmett mumbled, flipping the meat again. "The Volturi are there too."

**A/N**

**Hey! Sorry this took so long, been working on my other stories!**

**review xD  
**


	8. He fought for us

**A/N  
**

**In the last chapter, I made a mistake. At the bottom, I accidentally swapped Viktor with Emmett during their convo about Milan and the Ministry. Yeah.  
Enjoy the chapter.**

**BTW I'm might just change the rating to M, yeah. Whatever happens in the chapter is for the sake of the sequel, so please don't flame or anything. I probably gave out a huge hint as to what would happen in the sequel... yeah.  
**

**Emmett's POV**

He watched both Viktor and Hermione as they slept with jealously. He longed to be Viktor, hugging Hermione like that, giving her the warmth that she needed to survive and live. All he was, was a Vampire, cold as ice, literally. He quickly cleared up all the useless objects and garbage he could see on the cold floor in their cave and sat back down, listening to the heartbeats of the two human as if it were a lullaby. He could hear Hermione suddenly moan and wondered if it was from pleasure, because if it was, he just might tear Viktor up when Hermione wasn't around.

He remembered how Edward, his brother, had told him about the time when Jacob had held Bella in his arms whilst he could do nothing to help keep her warm except make her colder. This was probably exactly how he felt, only much worse as he had also explained how Jacob tried to piss him off. Thinking back to when Viktor was awake, he hadn't done anything to provoke him or piss him off. He was a nice guy he had to admit and was probably the best 'living' guy for Hermione. Looking at the fire, he saw that it was dying, just like how his heart felt. Hermione probably preferred Viktor over him, Viktor was a girl's dream after all. He would probably look better too than he did as a Vampire, not that Emmett was going to transform him.

Emmett decided that he should go out and get some more firewood, the two humans could possibly freeze to death without the warmth provided by the fire. He stood up and ran out of the cave, out into the fierce blizzard. Running towards the forest, he wondered if the two humans realised how much he was doing for them in order to keep them alive. They didn't know what it was like, to be dead yet alive. He had experience more pain than the ordinary human could possibly bare and had felt all sorts of pain ranging from the death of a loved one to physical pain, cruel torturous pain. Stopping himself from his forcing through the snow, he found the perfect tree to chop up with his bare hands.

He did feel sorry for the tree, killing it. It was probably younger than him but still, it had been through a lot like he had and now it was going to die. He was going to make it a quick death so the tree didn't need to suffer pain. Pain wasn't exactly a happy thing. In less than a second, Emmett had managed to chop up the tree into several bits of firewood which were all neatly placed on the ground. He picked them up and started making his way back to the cave, slowly though as he wanted time to himself without having any disturbances from humans.

Hermione wasn't like any other he had ever met. Not only was she beautiful in a special way, she smelled extremely delicious, almost to inevitable to resist. Rosaline had never smelled the way Hermione did although she was indeed much more prettier. She was also wilder too when it came to bedroom activity, Hermione didn't seem the type, but you'd never know until you find out...  
He hit his head to snap out of his thoughts. He couldn't believe he was thinking of such things when there was a war taking place. The three of them consisting of himself, Hermione and unfortunately Viktor, were given a mission to do and he was going to make it his job that they complete it.

The snow started to hit him harder but he didn't care, he couldn't feel it anyway. He dropped his firewood for a moment and climbed up the tall tree right next to him, wondering how far out the snow was falling. Reaching the top, he noticed a very peculiar thing. Snow was only falling heavily where they were and very lightly a couple of miles away. It was probably the doing of the evil bastard Hermione and Viktor had told him about. The dude was an idiot.

Emmett wondered what was so good about killing people. Lord Voldemort or whatever his name was, was like the newer version of Hitler, only much more powerful as he had magic and all sorts of crazy creatures on his side. He wondered how his family had never encountered Wizards and Witches until only a century ago. They were good at hiding their identity, that was probably it. But weren't Vampires good at hiding their identity too? Even with crazy Vampires going around killing innocent humans, the idiot of humans never figured what had killed them even with the obvious clues left behind by Vampires. Humans were probably the most thickest kind of 'humans' to exist, excluding the Wizards and Witches.

He was about to jump down when he noticed something flying about. Training his eyes to find out what it was, he saw that it was a human on a broom, a human with a strange mask on. The strange person with the strange mask on looked strangely familiar though he couldn't quite remember as he had so many memories crammed inside his head. Going through all the centuries of memory he sat down. _Where had I seen it? The mask? _He thought. He remembered that it wasn't so long ago that he had encountered such a person. _Zabini... The dead boy and Malfoy... Good or Evil? - Evil._

Emmett jumped down from the hundred meter tall tree and picked up all of the firewood he had left on the ground earlier. _I have to go warn those two. Death Eaters are about! _He ran as fast as he could to get back to the cave but something stopped him. He could smell blood, human blood. He turned around dropping the wood, knowing that the Death Eaters on the broom had come down and were nearby.

Emmett had a choice. He could either go back to Hermione and Viktor and give a HUGE clue to the Death Eaters of their whereabouts, or he could fight them off for now and then go to the two and go to Italy's Ministry of Magic in Milan. He bared his teeth, he had made a choice. Hermione and Viktor had no magic to protect themselves so he would have to protect them in order for them to be kept alive and finish the mission assigned to them. The would need their magic first too... Clenching his fists he made his way to kill three Death Eaters that weren't going to see daylight by the end of the day.

**Hermione's POV**

She had been sleeping perfectly without much disturbance until she felt the warmth that she had been feeling leave her. She opened her eyes and found that Viktor and rolled away from her onto his other side so that he was facing the other way. The cold from the blizzard crept up on her faster than she had thought and she was freezing. _Should I wake him up so that I can ask him to hug me again? _she thought curiously. Thinking about her clothes, she wondered if her clothes were dry yet. _Have I been sleeping for long? _she thought, trying to peer outside, but all she could see was snow.

Looking at the fire, she noticed that it was incredibly weak and small, too small to keep two people warm. She couldn't see Emmett anywhere and decided that he had gone out to get some wood. She rolled over to her left side and poked Viktor's broad shoulder in order to wake him up. "Viktor?" she said, quietly. "Are you awake?"

There was no reply except for the noise of the blizzard howling in the background outside. It was a cruel and lonely howl, it was as if there was going to be a death of some sort or something, it was just so cruel. Hermione wondered if she should put her arms around him to keep herself warm, she was beginning to feel numb after all. "Viktor?" she said again, moving closer to him so that her legs were touching his. "Are you awake?" she asked.

Fortunately, she didn't need to hug him as he suddenly rolled back onto his right, slipping his arm around her waist protectively. He was cuddling her like a person would cuddle a pillow or someone close, it felt nice as she felt like she was wanted.

"Hermione?" he moaned quietly, barely audible.

Was it from pain or pleasure, Hermione didn't know. _Is he even awake? _she thought, looking up at his face. "What?" she asked.

There was no reply once again, evidence that he was asleep.

Hermione lay her head against his chest so that she could have warmth for her face. She could hear his heartbeat go **thump.. thump.. thump..** it was a like a nice little lullaby, only from the heart. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at his face. He actually looked quite nice asleep. He wasn't scowling, he wasn't hiding his thoughts and he looked like he was in peace with nothing bothering him. Her eyes rested on his lips and she blushed, remembering their kiss. _It wouldn't hurt to give him another one without him knowing_, She thought, suddenly feeling girly. _My lips are cold after all..._

She pushed herself upwards so that her lips would reach up to his. She felt so small, having to have to push herself quite a lot to pull herself up to him. Closing her eyes, she placed her lips on his and waited to see what kind of sensation she would feel.

It was good and felt like magic, except it was probably just her who was feeling it as he was asleep. Did she want to stop the kiss? In truth, no, she didn't want to. Allowing herself an extra second, she finally let go, feeling incredibly warm and good about herself in a naughty way. Dropping herself back down to have her face against his chest, she sighed, breathless. Her hormones were still working as she was feeling very tingly inside. _Would giving him just one more kiss hurt? _she thought.

She couldn't believe what she was doing as she brought herself back up to kiss him. It felt so good and wrong at the same time, it was hard to choose what to do and what not to. _Hermione, you know you shouldn't be doing this! _She told herself as she kissed him. But there was another side of her that told her it didn't matter, that nothing mattered, if she was happy then everything was going to be all right. _Hermione! STOP YOURSELF! _Her mind screamed.

She was surprised when she suddenly felt pressure on her lips, it was varied pressure and felt really good. Hard, then soft, medium then hard again, she felt blood rush to her face and all over her body faster then ever before. She suddenly felt herself being pushed down to her backside and facing Viktor who was on top of her.

"Hermione," he said, when his lips left hers.

She could feel him start to trail kisses around her neck as she felt saliva trailing on her neck. It felt hot and cold at the same time she didn't know if she was even feeling at all. His left hand was on her thigh, stroking it gently, feeling her skin up and down, it felt so good. She could feel his kisses start to lead down her neck to her collarbone to her cleavage and down to where her stomach was.

"So beautiful." he moaned.

_Should I stop him? _She thought with nervous excitement as his trail of kisses started coming back up to her lips from her stomach. She was feeling incredibly warm and felt really good at the same time, there were butterflies in her stomach that she couldn't control, they would probably burst out of her any moment.

"Stop me," Viktor said suddenly, through his kissing. "Please Hermione, if you don't, I may not stop even if you ask me to, and I don't vanting that. You vill hurting."

"Don't stop," she said, much to her own amazement. _WHAT THE HELL HERMIONE?! DID YOU JUST TELL HIM TO CONTINUE?! NO! NO! STOP! STOP HIM! _"Kiss me some more, please."  
She couldn't believe herself as she found her kissing him back, tongue to tongue.

"Hermione, I can't do this to you," he said, when he stopped kissing her for a moment. "Not vhen Emmett loves you too, not vhen you don't deserve me. You deserving him I belieff."

"Shut up, Viktor!" She hissed with a devilish smile. "I want to do it."  
She could feel his hands sliding up her back, feeling her gently and carefully, he was leaving hot marks on her back where he had touched her. When his hands reached the clip of her bra, he undone it at the speed of light.

"I'm varning you Hermione," He said. "I don't vant you to do something you vill regret."  
He took it off of her and threw it aside, watching her naked half in awe. "Voah, so beautiful." he breathed.  
He then smiled devilishly as he slid down her, trailing kissing on her stomach. She could feel fire where he left a kiss, it felt evilly good, so wrong yet so right.

"Are you sure you vant Hermione?" he asked again, looking up from where he was. It was nice to see down him there, he looked cute. "You telling me you didn't vant to. And nov you saying yes? Don't hating me later."

"Just do it before I regret," she said.  
She squealed when she felt her underwear taken off. She could feel the cold hit her but it didn't matter, Viktor was here to keep her warm.

**Viktor's POV**

Viktor couldn't believe what had just happened to the both of them as he put his boxers and dry clothes back on. He had never seen Hermione so beautiful before, the world should make it illegal to wear clothes, but that would mean that everyone else could see what he had just seen, so he decided against it. He could see Hermione smile at him from where she was changing and hell did she look beautiful. He could see a hickey he had left on her near collarbone but it was immediately covered up when she put her tank top on. "So beautiful." he said.

"Shut up, Viktor," She said with a grin. "Nothing happened."

Looking out towards the entrance of the cave, Viktor could see the snow had stopped. In fact, there was no snow at all. _Vhat the hell? _he thought. He wondered if the weather would reverse to extremely hot instead of extremely cold, he hoped it wasn't going to because he wasn't used to the heat. Noticing that the sun had risen quite a lot, he wondered where Emmett was as he hadn't returned yet.

Hermione walked up to him and gave him a hug, her right index finger was drawing a heart on his chest. "I think that maybe I actually love you," she said. "I'm still not sure, but I don't regret it."

"After vhat ve haff just done?" he asked.

She nodded. "Where is Emmett?" she suddenly said with a frown. "He hasn't returned in ages... At least he hasn't seen what we just did... Do you think he's hurt?"

"I hoping he is not," Viktor said. 'Although I don't exactly like him' he wanted to add.

Hermione sighed then frowned. "Why is the weather so warm all of a sudden?" she asked, walking towards the entrance after picking up her wand although it was no use at the moment. "Viktor! There is no snow at all anywhere!"

Viktor walked to her side and saw that she was right, there was not a hint of snow anywhere. His fear was starting to become true, heat. Looking ahead he saw a figure, a pale figure that was limping towards them. After he took a few steps forward, he noticed that it was Emmett. "Hermione!" he said loudly. "Emmett!"

The both of them saw him collapse onto the floor and both of their instincts told them to run to him, so they did.

Getting to Emmett, Viktor noticed that he looked like he had been heavily beaten. _Had the Volturi done this? _He thought.

"Emmett?!" Hermione said, just arriving. She gasped. "What happened to you! Oh my God! You're bruised all over!"  
She sat by his side with one hand on his and took her wand out. "Does magic work on Vampires?" she asked, worriedly.

"Yes," Emmett said quietly with pain.

"Episky!" she said.

The bruises and broken bones were fixed up immediately and Emmett looked all right in Viktor's opinion. He didn't care that Hermione was holding Emmett's hand at the moment, if Emmett was all right, it meant that they could get to the Italian Ministry of Magic.

"What happened?" Hermione asked with a huge mixture of emotions. It was hard to tell how she was feeling because there were just so many in her.

Emmett sat himself back up and moaned slightly. "Well," he began after a stretch of an arm. "I went out for some wood then saw Death Eaters. I knew that if they'd get to you two, you'd die or something because you guys don't have your wand's magic to protect yourself whilst they do. So I took them on to save you two. Killed two, the last one escaped."

Hermione started to cry whilst Viktor felt bad. While the two had been having a good time, Emmett had been out and risking his very long life for the two of them. Maybe they shouldn't have done what they did, not that he regretted it, he just felt bad that Emmett had been hurting for them.

"Why are you crying, Hermione?" Emmett asked, putting an arm around her shoulder to comfort or or something.

"Nothing, nothing," She muttered quietly with slight pain. "Just thinking about something."

Emmett nodded and looked at Viktor curiously. Viktor guessed that Emmett was wondering if he had hurt her, he guessed that way because he could see a slight glare in Emmett's eyes as he looked at him.

"Hermione?" Emmett said, helping her stand up with him as he did. "I think that maybe we should start heading out to the Italian Ministry of Magic. We shan't delay more time, right?"

Hermione nodded and started walking back to the cave. Viktor could tell she was not very happy about something, he guessed that he knew what it was about.

"Why is she so upset and crying all of a sudden?" Emmett asked Viktor as he suddenly appeared by his side. "Did I or you do something wrong?"

"She vas scared through the night, scared for you," Viktor lied. "She vas feeling very upsetting vhen you did not return from vherever you vent."

Emmett smiled at him. "Really?" he asked.

Viktor nodded slightly, the way he normally nodded. "Are you okay from fighting?" he asked.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, last one was hard to shake off, seemed to be well trained or something though kind of thick in the head. I'm sure we won't take so long to get to the Ministry of Magic. I cn run and the both of you can Apparate. I'll give you both a picture of the place where we are going to meet."

Viktor accepted the picture Emmett gave him and found himself looking at an old looking house, it wasn't exactly pretty but not exactly ugly either, it was mediocre. Looking up, Viktor found himself in the cave again and saw that Hermione had stopped crying. She looked at him with a weak smile whilst Emmett explained to her how they were going to meet.

"Thanks for worrying about me." Emmett said before planting a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

Viktor saw that she looked surprised but let him. He did feel kind of jealous that Hermione was being kissed by another but Emmett deserved it, he had saved both of their lives after all.

"See ya both in Milan." Emmett said, giving Hermione a wink before running off, out of the cave at the speed of light.

Viktor looked at Hermione again and found her crying. "Vhy crying?" he asked although he knew perfectly why.  
He hugged her and stroked her hair in order to comfort her, she didn't look very happy at all.

"I just can't believe that," she said through her tears. "Whilst the both of us were perfectly safe and everything... Emmett risked his life to save us- He could have died!"

"I knoving," Viktor said quietly. "I feel bad too."  
He lifted Hermione's chin up to have her facing him. "I think it's best if ve don't haff a relationship.. It vill kill Emmett and I don't vanting him to hurt. I ove him for saving my life."

Hermione nodded. "Agreed."

"And I von't mention vhat ve did yesterday ever," Viktor continued, though he had enjoyed it very much.

"Agreed."

Viktor lifted the picture Emmett had given him and put his arm around Hermione's waist. "Ve Apparate now?" he asked.

She nodded.

**A/N**

**Please don't hate this chapter! Took a while to write as I was debating on whether to do Hermione's POV the way I wrote it.  
If there are any mistakes, please tell me.**

**Review xD.  
**


	9. The Volturi

**Emmett's POV**

He ran.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

He ran.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

And he ran.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Snap.

That was all he needed to do right now, just run. He was going to meet up with them in front of the ancient house. The two were probably already there by now knowing how fast Apparating was. Just give him five more minutes and he would arrive in front of them.

He saw a speck then a city, a really big city that seemed dead. The lights were all off so the city appeared to have no life. There were houses and buildings everywhere. Looking up at the sky, there wasn't much light yet, he still had time to speed his way to the house without people wondering what just sped past them. He turned around a closed gelato store and saw them, Hermione was sitting on the doorstep and Viktor was... being Viktor.

"Guess who?" Emmett whispered into her ear as soon as he stopped running.

Hermione gasped at first and whipped her wand out but smiled upon realising his arrival. "Emmett!" she squealed much to his delight. She gave him a hug of greeting which he returned.

Viktor gave him a curt nod, holding a solemn look on his face, it was as if someone had just died.

Emmett shrugged the idea off and helped Hermione to her feet. Death was not what he wanted to think about. "We can make our way to the Italian Minitry of Magic now," Emmett muttered. "Follow me."

He felt a hand on his arm which stopped him from entering the old house.

"Emmett?" Hermione said. "Why are you entering the house? Aren't we going to walk their?"

He smiled. "We have to go through an underground tunnel first," he said. "Then we use this special transport system that will ride us over there."

"Interesting," Viktor said. "In Bulgaria we need to touch this dragon to get transported, it's like a Port Key."

Emmett shrugged. "That's cool."

He started leading them down the creaky old staircase and brought them to an old basement. He tapped onto the corners of a wall before it opened and allowed them in.

"Wow," Hermione whispered. "Are the Italians this protective of their Ministry?"

Emmett laughed and nodded before walking several meters towards a chair. He sat down. "See the other chairs?" he said. "Sit."

The two did as they were told.

A minute passed and Viktor was frowning, he appeared to not be a patient person. "Now vhat?"

"Wait a bit longer, it takes a minute and a half." Emmett growled.

He was right. He felt a tugging behind his navel and frowned. "Hold on tight!"

**Five minutes later**

**Italian Ministry of Magic**

"I didn't know that you had been here before," Hermione said after he told the special guard the password of entrance. "When did you come?"

"A hundred years ago I think," he answered. "My father was meeting an old friend of his who worked here. Half Vampire half wizard the old friend. Dad was the Wizard, pure blood all the way to the times of Merlin. The mother was a Vampire. Ironically, his mom's father was a Vampire slayer." He changed the subject. "I heard that the workers here moved the special light thingy you two need to another room. Better ask for directions."

After getting their directions, they made their way across the marble floor. It was still way too early so there weren't many Italian wizards and witches who worked here, about twenty had come this early for work. The noises their footsteps were making echoed about the large lobby annoying Emmett. He had good hearing so it hurt his ears. Emmett led them towards a lift near the corner of the lobby. "Ladies first," he said.

"Thank you," Hermione muttered, entering the lift.

Emmett pushed Viktor inside before entering himself. He then pressed the button that said 'terzo pavimento'.

"How did you know they moved the room?" Hermione asked him.

"I heard the lobby person talking about it on the phone," he muttered. "I've been alive for ages, I know how to speak about seventy languages fluently."

The door shut ever so slowly they probably could have carried on with the conversation.

UNO.

DUE.

TRE.

"Thees is thee light room." a voice from the lift said quite like the muggle lifts. "Three seconds before thee door closes! Get off!"

The door opened ever so fast they felt a gust of wind hit them.

The three of them scrambled out as fast as they could. Viktor's shirt tore as the door caught his shirt. He hadn't made it out fast enough. The door had lied. It had given them two and a half seconds from what Emmett had counted. Italians... always rushing in his opinion.

"I can fix my shirt vhen ve get our magic back." Viktor muttered. "No vorries."

Emmett looked ahead, ignoring Viktor's comment. Something had caught his eye.

There it was, The Light. It looked like a miniature version of the sun as it's light was very strong. It was floating in the middle of the room, projecting it's light out to everyone, the light of life, the light that gave life. Looking at his two companions, he saw that they were both in a state of shock, not surprising.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Hermione whispered in awe.

This confused Emmett. "Haven't you seen this back at your Ministry in England?" he asked.

"They don't allow us in The Light room," She explained. "Only the Prime Minister and two select people can. The select people are the guards who look after it."

"Oh," Emmett said. "Well, let's get our magic back then head for the Volturi."

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione felt eternal bliss as she look at her wand. After touching the sun like object with her wand, it was recharge to life and working properly. She tested it. "Wingardium leviosa." The chair that lay a couple of meters away levitated. She smiled. "It's finally working!"

"Yes," Viktor said. "Been vaiting for a while."

"Don't you two want to go to the Volturi now?" Emmett asked. "They know that I'm here."

Hermione was confused. "How do they know?"

"Vampires have good smell remember?" Emmett said. "Caius is waiting for us."

"Who is he?" Hermione asked.

"One of the Volturi. One of the three." he replied.

Emmett had been right. Caius, one of the Volturi, was waiting for them just outside of the ministry. He looked disgusted.

"Where are your guards?" Emmett asked. "I didn't know they made you do all the work now."

"Don't push your luck," Caius hissed angrily. "They are all busy. Come."  
Before even taking a step, he turned to face Hermione and Viktor, it sent a freaky chill down her spine. "Humans?" he spat out. "You're bringing humans again?!"

"It's important," Emmet insisted with no emotions expressed. "Let them come."

"I would have eaten them by now but since Aro's interested in these two..." Caius sighed. "Knock the two out, our location must not be known to these humans to yet. Bella was an exception."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" She looked at Emmett pleadingly. "KNOCK US OUT?!"

"Emmett?" Caius growled. "Do it or we won't meet."

Emmett attacked Viktor, surprising Hermione. The two wrestled for a while until Caius stepped in. He poured a pink liquid onto Viktor's face and he immediately fell asleep. Caius looked at Hermione. "Would you like to do it the hard way or just have a dose of this?"

Emmett looked at her pleadingly. His eyes looked as if they were saying 'TAKE IT! TAKE IT!"

Hermione wasn't so sure. Were they going to eat them after making them sleep or were they only joking? Did they really want to hide their location? She let Caius splash the pink liquid onto her face and she started to feel drowsy. Before she knew it she fell into a deep sleep.

**One month later**

The Volturi had agreed to help the Wizards and Witches and not Voldemort. The reason why they had been away a month ago was because Aro was in a meeting with Voldemort. They got into a huge disagreement on humans- meaning muggles.

Voldemort had wanted them all terminated whilst Aro didn't. Aro insisted that muggles were the only reasons why Vampires existed, without them, they were nothing. With that in mind, he had decided to side with Hermione although he had not wanted to. He had not wanted to be dragged into the war.

Right now, The Volturi were getting Vampire recruitment all over the world. Aro had said to wait for another week or so and they would be ready to fight them. They had just needed another hundred more vampires to come to Italy. Hermione couldn't wait, Voldemort was going to be gone for forever soon, he had no vampires on his side.

She had gotten closer to both Emmett and Viktor over the past month. She had tried to keep her feelings for Viktor hidden from Emmett as she didn't want to hurt him. Emmett had almost kissed her once when he took her out to the top of the Volturi underground castle. She had been saved when Viktor called for Emmett. It was as if Viktor had known what was going to happen.

"Hermione?" Emmett called out, as he knocked on her room door that she had been given to by the Volturi. "May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," she muttered as she lay on her bed feeling nausea, she had been like this for the last week.

Emmet walked in and shut the door slowly. He was frowning and looked as if he was in deep thought. He hesitated for a moment before looking at Hermione in the eyes. "I want to know something," he said. "Yeah."

She felt dread start to fill her. _Did he know? _she thought. "What?" she asked as calmly as possible.

"You smell different," he said, walking slowly over to her bedside. "Not as bloody nice any more."

She grinned weakly. "So you don't like me now?" she asked.

He shook his head and sat on her bed next to her. "You smell even more nicer actually."

Her heart dropped. If he found out about herself and Viktor, he was really going to get hurt. "Oh, thank you." she said.

He looked at her straight in the eyes. "That's because..." his face darkened. "There is another human inside of you."

Hermione's eyes went wide. _I'm pregnant?! _She was in a state of shock. This was not supposed to happen. "What?!" she exclaimed. "How? But- Oh Merlin! Emmett! The other Vampires... Do they know?" She was literally freaking out. SHE WAS GOING TO BE SERIOUSLY APPETIZING!!!

He nodded. "They could smell the fetus too," he said. "I won't be mad," he continued after watching her reactions. "Is it Viktor's?" he asked.

She nodded worriedly. He had been the last guy she had slept with.

"Are you planning on telling him?" he asked, not showing any emotions.

"I will soon..."  
She was confused. A day of love making had ended up with her pregnant. What about the war? How was she going to help fight?! She didn't want to be sitting around doing nothin! "I will tell him when I'm ready." she muttered.

"EMMETT!" a weird howl like voice screamed. "GUARDS! INTRUDERS!"

Hermione was frightened. Had the Death Eaters gotten into the Volturi?

**Viktor's POV**

"INCENDIO!" he yelled, burning one of the Death Eaters who had gotten in. He was furious, one of them had slipped their location to Voldemort and now they were suffering. He pointed his wand at the glass above another Death Eater's head and yelled the spell, "REDUCTO!"

The glass shattered and ran straight for the Death Eater, a few shards had hit him around his body but he had managed to whip out a spell just in time to save his life.

Viktor scowled and swore. Where was Hermione and Emmett?

"Viktor!" Caius yelled as he tore out a Death Eater's arm. He licked the blood with greed. "Go to Hermione. She needs to tell you something."

Viktor was confused at Caius' comment but did as he was told to, he was worried about her.

He moaned as a spell hit him, causing him to bash into a wall. He thought his left arm was broken as it was killing him. He thought that he was going to be finished off by the Death Eater who had attacked him but Caius saved his life by throwing him across the room.

"FIND HER YOU BASTARD!" he yelled.

He ran and ran towards the staircase that lead to several underground floors, he could feel sweat slowly trickling down his flesh as he ran. He had just seen a Death Eater heading towards Hermione's room and feared for her. She was probably there... sleeping.

He was suddenly angry at the Vampires, the Volturi especially. They hated wizard's magic so Apparating was not an option in their castle, it didn't work. He took four steps at a time as he ran down the stairs and jumped the last ten. He heard a scream and a moan. "HERMIONE!" he yelled.

Running into the room, he found Emmett unconscious on the left corner of the room, Hermione was in a duel with the Death Eater and looked as if she had been hit with a spell.

Viktor pointed his wand at the chandelier above the Death Eater's head and yelled a destructive spell which caused it to fall onto the Death Eater. The Death Eater screamed in pain and collapsed onto the floor with it. He was unconscious for now.

Viktor ran up to Hermione and kissed her cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Viktor," she whispered impatiently. "I have something to tell you, it's important."

"Vhat?"  
Before he could let Hermione tell him, he heard a noise behind of him and turned around to find a Death Eater at the entrance of the room.

The Death Eater was pointing a wand at Hermione looking very impatient. "AVORDA KEDAVRA!" he yelled.

Viktor realised in terror that Hermione was going to be killed. He ran in front of her and hugged her tightly before the spell could hit her. He felt nothing as spell hit him and the last thing he could hear was a scream coming from Hermione's lips...

**A/N**

**Alrighty. Next one is the last chapter. A sequel will be coming out after that. If there are any questions regarding the killing curse, I spelled in wrong on purpose, it's there so that I can right about it for the sequel. **

**I feel that I did terribly on this chapter, I was working hard with my Ginny/Blaise chapter xD sorry.  
**

**Review xD  
**


	10. Escaping Hell

**Emmett's POV**

Emmett was unconscious but a sudden scream woke him up immediately. Getting up from his corner of the room, he found Hermione clutching onto a lifeless Viktor, he didn't appear to be moving. In front of her and Viktor, stood a Death Eater.

Emmett growled and began to charge at him but a spell from Hermione's wand kept him from moving. "Hermione? What are you doing?" Emmett growled as he tried to move a muscle. Nothing worked. "He's a Death Eater! He hurt Viktor! What the hell!"

Hermione was in tears right now but she stood up and glared at the Death Eater in front of her with her wand held tightly on her right hand. "Remove your mask!" she said. "I know who you are! I thought you were dead! I thought they killed you!"

The Death Eater remained quiet and lowered his wand down. It was very rare for a Death Eater to do that. They were meant to be immune to feelings. What was wrong with this Death Eater?

Hermione wiped her tears away and took a step forward and ripped the mask off of the Death Eaters face and held no expression on her face as she looked at the unmasked Death Eater.

Emmett saw pale skin, freckles, blue eyes and the most distinct feature... Red hair.

"Ron! How could you do this to us!" Hermione moaned. "I thought you were on our side! With Harry! We were supposed to defeat Voldemort together! Why did you... How could you turn to them? You weren't really dead were you when you fell to the ground? You drank a potion to keep yourself sleeping for an hour! The exact time it took for us to get away from them!"

Emmett could hear noises coming from upstairs and a few floors higher up. There was banging. There were explosions. There were screams. He glared at the red haired boy. "You even turned on your own family? What are you? Human?"

The red haired boy looked at Emmett with a smirk. "You have no right to ask me if I'm human," he said. "You're not even one are you? You're dead."

Hermione slapped the young man's face with her hands and stuck her wand against his forehead. "Tell me how you guys got in here!" she hissed. "How the hell did you filthy Death Eaters get in?"

"Hermione, darling," the young man said, looking into her eyes with his obviously faked soft ones. "Calm down."

Hermione remained silent for a moment and the young man used this as a opportunity to lower her wand down to her sides. Emmett growled at this.

The young red haired man from what he had found out had been part of the Golden Trio, consisting of The famous Harry Potter, Hermione and himself. The three had been through virtually everything together. The young man was bound to know most of Hermione's weaknesses.

"Hermione!" Emmett growled. "Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!"

"Would you kill your best friend 'Mione?" The young man asked with a sudden silly smile on his face.

Emmett wondered why he was doing that. He then remembered what a few people had told him. That was Ronald Weasley's trademark. A silly smile. Emmett growled with his throat and gave the young man an icy glare. "How dare you call yourself her best friend! You betrayed her to join Voldemort!"

"I've known her for longer than you have," he said. "Shut up."

**Bang! Bang! AH!!!**

"Weasley! Weasley!" a voice started to yell. "Get out! Get out! We've lost this round! Get the body!"

The red haired man looked at Emmett with a smirk before giving a frozen expressionless Hermione a kiss on the cheek. He then bent down and touched Viktor's body. "Goodbye."  
He suddenly turned to black smoke and shot out of the room leaving just Emmett and Hermione in the room.

A few seconds later, Caius appeared in front of them. "Is everybody all right?" he asked with blood all over his face. It was obviously human blood. He looked at Emmett. "Why are you frozen?"

Hermione lifted her wand up and pointed it at Emmett to free him from his frozen state.

He stretched his arms and glared at Hermione. "Why did you freeze me?" he growled. "I could have killed him."

Hermione glared back at him. "I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't," she said. "I thought he was dead! Just seeing him in front of me... It was unbelievable. Everybody thought he was dead you know."

Caius looked around the room for a moment before a pale look took over his already pale face. "Where is Viktor?" he asked.

Emmett gave Hermione a hug as she burst into tears. "They took him," he said. "I think he's dead."

"How unfortunate," Caius said. "I sensed that if he were to be a vampire, he would have been great."

Emmett glared at him. All the Vulturi ever thought about was power, power, power. They never thought about anything else. "How many of us died?"

"Twenty short from earlier today," Caius answered. "We'll need another week to help us with recruitment. Voldemort's men, army, whatever you call them were stronger than we had first thought. Does he put them through training?"

"How should I know?" Emmett asked as he stroked Hermione's hair to calm her down. "I've never been near the asshole before."

Caius looked at Hermione for a moment with no expression held on his face.

Emmett's eyes widened when he saw appear that he never thought he would see on a Vulturi. Pity.

"Let the girl have some sleep," Caius said. "She's been through too much. She's just found out her dead best friend had never died but turned over to the dark side as they call it. Her child's father is dead too. Let her sleep."

"And me?" Emmett said. "Can I do whatever I want?"

"You come with me, we need to discuss something... without anyone else knowing."

When Emmett looked at Hermione again, he found her asleep. He then lay her on her bed and left the room with Caius for a chat.

**Hermione's POV**

She opened her eyes and moaned as the memories from a couple of hours ago hit her. She couldn't believe that Ron was a Death Eater. What was she going to tell the others if they were still alive and well? And Viktor... He was dead!

Viktor Krum, who was strong, Viktor Krum, who was brave... was dead. It seemed untrue but it had happened... She had never thought he would die like this... He risked his life for her...

She got up and sat on her bed before looking around her room. There were broken pieces of furniture and glass all over the place and blood drops were everywhere. She frowned. Where was Emmett?

The door suddenly opened and Emmett walked in with a smile. "Did you wake up just now?" he asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. A bit hurt," she answered. "I can use my wand to fix myself up though."

Emmett looked like he was going to say something starting with a 'V' but he stopped himself and sat down next to her on her bed. He didn't say anything and just looked around the room.

Hermione took her wand out and fixed up all of the furniture and broken pieces of everything and soon, the room was in one piece. She looked at Emmett. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have frozen you up. It's just that... I recognized the Death Eater's movements and everything... I had to make sure it was really Ron before you killed him."

"It's alright," he said. "At least you're safe."

She frowned as she thought of Viktor. He had risked his life to save her's and was now dead. She could never tell him now that she was going to have his child. "Do you think we can really defeat Voldemort? They managed to find the Volturi's home. They could probably do anything if they could do that. We're doomed..."

"We will defeat them," Emmett said adamantly. "The good guys always win in the end. Right?"

Hermione sighed. "What if they were really the good guys and we were the bad guys?" she asked. "What if we've been with the bad guys all this time?"

Emmett chuckled. "You think too deeply. Do you honestly think Harry's evil? He's the c-"

She sighed again. "Never mind." She thought about Ron and Viktor again and suddenly wondered why Ron had taken him with him. He was dead, what was the use of taking him then? "Why do you think the Death Eater asked Ron to take Viktor with him? He's d-dead. Why would Voldemort want him?"

"I don't know.." Emmett said slowly. "I think it will be better for you to move on and think about your baby. You don't want to hold onto your past... Think about the future and just hope that your child will be alright."

Hermione nodded slowly as she tried to stop thinking about Viktor. "You're right. I should," she said. She looked at Emmett. "Will you help me? Like be his or her substitute father or something? I'll make you his or her Godfather. Once I give birth, I'll cast a spell to make you his or her official Godfather."

Emmett smiled and nodded. "I would love to. I'll do my best."

Hermione smiled for the first time in since Viktor's death. "Thank you."

Emmett looked like he was in deep thought for a moment as he looked around the room. "I need to tell you something," he said. "I had a conversation with Caius earlier. He wants me to tell you that if your ever need something, you go to him. He's nicer than I thought he first was. He actually has feelings and actually knows how to pity. He has a feeling that the child you are holding may be the key to Voldemort's defeat. Actually... he thinks you have twins."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "T- Twins?"

Emmett nodded.

"Why would my children-" Hermione stopped and thought for a moment. "Harry sort of defeated Voldemort when he was just a baby. I think I know what Caius is trying to say."

Emmett nodded. "He also thinks that the war won't be over for a long time. A couple of more years, he reckons. From his sources... Voldemort's army is getting bigger and stronger.. We'll need more than just Vampires."

"What about Werewolves?" Hermione asked. "Jacob was a werewolf."

"Most of them are with Voldemort." Emmett replied quietly with a hint of a glare. "the idiots..."

"Giants? Centaurs? Goblins?" Hermione suggested.

"Most of them died whilst trying to join us," Emmett said. "But that's all we can hope for for now. Let's just hope that we can destroy Voldemort as soon as possible."

Hermione nodded and put her hand to her tummy. "What has it been like for you so far? This whole journey to get here?"

"It was like escaping hell," Emmett said.

**A/N**

**LAST CHAPTER!!! Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far! The sequel will come out later. I hope you liked what you read!**

**I still don't know what to call my sequel to this but I know what I am going to write about. It's going to start three years later.  
**


End file.
